Days of Storms and Fire
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Found on my floor' The human bit beasts have now been ordered to bring Rei, Kai, Max and Tyson to their world to protect them from a evil dark spirit threating to destroy Earth, and the Spirit Ward. enjoy {completed}
1. Gathering

A/N:: This will be the sequel to 'Found on My Floor". You will learn the reason the bit beast humans are always helping the four boys, and how Rei ended up in Kai's house after he was jumped by Mural. There's also one unexpected pairing in this story, but I hope you all enjoy. ^^  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
"Tyson, get your butt back into this house right now!!" Hilary screamed across the street, seeing the navy haired boy walking away.  
  
He didn't seem to pay her any mind. The storm eyed boy continued down the street, even as the girl began to chase him down the street. He wasn't in the mood to talk with her, and he probably wouldn't be for the rest of his life. He felt his whole body tense, as her hand began to close around his arm, pulling on his roughly. His eyes flashed angrily, and turned sharply, throwing his hand across her cheek, causing her to fall back, holding her small injury. He turned back around, continuing down the street, ignoring the girl screaming his name through the entire neighborhood. After he was out of sight from Hilary, Tyson pulled out a small letter he had recieved in the mail that day that caused him to run out of the house that night in the first place. He opened it up, and began to read it again.  
  
'Child with eyes of storms,  
  
I don't believe we've ever talk to each other, but we have met once before 2 years ago. I think you would remember. You were the only one that was able to see the piercing orbs of fire looking at you in the room where your friend had finally gotten his sight back after the mess with that girl.  
  
I can't give you a name for you to call me, but I want to meet with you tonight if possible. I will be by the lake tonight, awaiting my friends to get me, if you want to see me, then come before the clocks strikes the 22 hour of the day. I will be waiting.  
  
~Orbs of fire'  
  
Tyson laid the note back in his pocket, and continued down the street, heading towards the park. Not many people in the entire town know about the lake that is hidden in the park, but Tyson knew it was there, considering he almost died when he found that lake. That was the way he met up with Max, and began to form their gang, and meet Kai and Rei. He smiled slightly, and began to brush the thick bushes away from the hidden path that finally lead him to the diamond like lake. He looked at the enchanting water, seeing the moon and the star's reflection shining into it, making his own eyes sparkle with the light.  
  
He turned from the lake, only to see a face he only thought he'd see again. There was the sea blue spiked hair, and the burning orange eyes, a similar black silk shirt to the one that he wore when they first met. The boy simply sat there, but he didn't seem to notice that Tyson was standing there, since his eyes were still looking at the shimmering lake in front of him. The navy haired boy brushed a few strands away from his face, and quietly walked over, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing his entire body to tense up greatly. He turned, his soul burning eyes meeting with the two storm orbs behind him.  
  
"I see you made it." The fire eyed boy stood up.  
  
Tyson felt his breath catch in his throat at the voice that escaped the boy's throat. It was both a silky, and a a hard sounding voice. It kinda reminded him of Kai's. The boy lifted an eyebrow, and lightly bonked the navy haired boy on the head. Tyson looked up to see him staring, a little confused at why he hadn't responded.  
  
"Yeah....I made it." He rubbed his bare arm.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, could you honor me with your name?"  
  
"....Tyson...do you have anything I can call you?"  
  
"I will tell you my name soon....now is not the right time, I'm afraid."   
  
"Oh...."   
  
The boy motioned to Tyson, as a sign that they needed to head off. Tyson followed the boy down the dark streets, since he seemed to be the only one that knew where he was going at the moment. The orange eyed boy turned when he came to a alley, and simply stopped in the middle, as Tyson walked in. The silence broke out, drowning out any sound coming from the shops, and people in the streets. The stormed eyed boy was getting a bit nervous about all of this. Tyson nearly jumped, as he saw the other boy turn, facing him.  
  
"Tyson, I want you to listen to me carefully." The boy sounded serious.  
  
Tyson didn't know how he was supposed to respond, so he simply gave him a nod, allowing the other boy to go on with what he had to say.  
  
"Alright...my name is Dragoon, and I am from a place called the Spirit Ward. I have been assigned by our leader, Gaia, along with my companions, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger to protect the four children that have the ancient power of the four gods of our world sealed within their bodies. You are the one child sealed with the power of the dragons, Tyson."  
  
Tyson felt his eyes widen at what he was hearing. This boy is from another world? He was one of these four children? Child of the Dragons? This was all getting confusing. He looked back up at Dragoon, who hadn't move since the moment he stopped speaking.  
  
"Dragoon, isn't it? If you don't mind me asking, who are the other children you have been protecting?"  
  
"I was going to let you find out from Dranzer, but I might as well tell you. The other four are the mortals known as Rei Kon, child of the Tigers. Max Mizuhara, child of the Turtles. Kai Hiwatari, child of the Phoenix."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"As we speak, Dranzer and the others are gathering the other three before our enemies try and kidnap the three themselves." Dragoon replied, looking over his shoulder, "I was assigned to get you."  
  
"Well, if your 'gathering us' as you say, where are you going to take us?" Tyson's mind kept screaming 'run!!', but his feet refused to listen.  
  
"To our home, where you will be safe for now." Dragoon turned, then slowly reached his hand out for Tyson's. "It's either you come with me, or you will be taken from your family by Cereberus and his men, and forced to destroy your own home, and world. It's your choice, Ryu-sama."  
  
Tyson felt his mind gather what he had just been told. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt his hand reach into his pocket, only to feel the soft silk that he still had from the shirt he ripped from Dragoon 2 years ago. Tyson turned to the ground, the looked up, staring into the burning orange eyes.  
  
"Alright....I'll come with you."  
  
"Then all you have to do is take my hand and brace yourself, Tyson."  
  
Tyson hestitated, but took a firm grip of the boy's hand, before his mind was ready to scream, and make his refuse what he just agreed to. A dark light began to appear, slowly devouring the two boys. Tyson felt his grip on Dragoon's hand tighten, as he saw his body disappear, along with the other boy. Before he disappeared from the alley, he felt a scream of pain rip from his mouth, as his presence vanished completely.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Max sat on his bed, holding a picture of his friends in a group pose. There he saw himself, wearing his usual unmatching clothes, and then black earring that he had gotten from Tyson for his birthday. Then, there was Rei, wearing his tighter black chinese outfit, a pendent around his neck, and a ying yang earring in his left ear. Then, there was Tyson, wearing his favorite hat and vest, his black shirt hanging around his chest, and his pocket pants around his waist. Then, there was Kai. His dark blue hair with gray blue bangs still as unruly as ever, with a deep red and black tank top with baggy blue pants, and black boots, and his white scarf wrapped around his neck. That was the day their gang had formed together. Max let his hand lightly run across the glass, stopping when his fingers landed on his own face. He frowned slightly, letting his hand lay itself on the earring that still pierced the skin.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his seat, as he felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder, he dropped the picture from his lap, and turned, seeing a girl by his bed, her light purple hair flooding down her her back, and two crimson orbs shined through his dark room, reminding him of Kai. He backed away, leaning his body against the wall, as she began to get closer.  
  
"Wh-Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Max gasped.  
  
"I've come to take you with me, before you are in serious trouble, Kame-sama." She began to reach her hand out toward him.  
  
"Kame-sama?" He blinked, then backed further into the wall. "Stay away from me! Get any closer, and I'll...."  
  
"You'll do what?" She asked impatiently, laying her hands right by each side of his head.  
  
"....What do you want with me?" He managed to speak, as her face came close to his nose.  
  
"I don't want anything from you, our leader has simply put me with the task of taking you back to my home before Cereberus comes and takes you." The girl replied, laying her hand on Max's wrist, not letting him break free of her grip. "And to make things fair, my name is Draciel, the guardian of the Turtle God."   
  
"....Draciel?" Max stopped struggling.  
  
"Unless you want to serve the purpose to destroying your and my world with the powers my god sealed into you, then come with me, Kame-sama."  
  
Max gave this some thought. He really had no clue what Draciel was talking about, and why she was calling him 'Kame-sama', but he could tell her voice was desperate, and she was being serious, so he knew she wasn't lying. He sighed lightly, then opened his cerulean eyes.  
  
"Alright....I'll come."  
  
She smiled gently, much better than the glare that was swimming in her eyes before when he was afraid of her. She laid her hand on the air, as if touching the wall, as a dark light appeared in his bedroom, and she turned back to him offering him a hand. He walked across his bed, seeing that the glass surrounding the picture he dropped. He bent down, and pulled the picture from the broken frame, folded it, and set it into his pocket. He turned back to Draciel, and walked over, taking her hand in his own. The light began to surround the two of them, feeling like luke warm water was begining to surround them, and bring them under. Draciel didn't seem to panic, so Max tried not to be, even as the water like feeling covered his body, letting him slip into a quiet darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A sliver haired boy with green running through every lock of his tied back hair appeared in the middle of the outside garden where Kai and Rei lived, and began to look for the one he was ordered to bring back with him. He gently let his feet lay on the grass, as he began to look for the ebony haired boy that would probably be outside, otherwise he wouldn't have come outside. He followed the path along the garden until he reached the small pond, where he saw a dark haired boy lying in the grass, probably asleep. As he began to get closer to the boy, a sudden movement happened, and he found Rei standing there, his golden orbs flashing with discomfort.  
  
Rei was wondering who this boy was. He saw his silver goldish eyes flash into the night, as his silver and light gren hair fell to the half point of his neck, a loose white top covering his chest, and very tight pants around his waits. His eyes were different, but they looked like the eyes a neko-jin possessed. Rei's gold orbs stared into the silverish gold by the pond.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei spoke first.  
  
"I have no reason at all to tell you what you not need to know yet. All you need to know is unless you come with me, you and your planet will die, Tora-sama." The boy replied.  
  
Rei didn't seem to trust this boy at all, there was something about his eyes that he didn't like. They were like cold stones that no one could look through. He backed up a few steps, then ran into the house, looking for his koi. Was Kai having a weird visit like this too?  
  
"Kai!! Where are you?" Rei cried, hoping that the other boy heard his cry.  
  
He stopped, as the sound of trees falling to the ground rang through the house. He turned on his heel, and ran toward the entrance of the house, seeing Kai, a red haired boy with emerald eyes, and three black shadowed warriors. What was going on?  
  
"There isn't much time, we need to head back to Spirit Ward quickly, before they find Tora-sama." The red head spoke, turning to Kai.  
  
"Who is Tora-sama? And why do you keep calling me Fenikkusu-sama?!" Kai protested, as the boy grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I can assure you that you will get your answers, and so will the other children, but we need to escape quickly."  
  
Before Rei could call out the name of his koi, his and the red head's body began to vanish rapidly, until they were finally gone. Rei was just about to move farther, when something grabbed him, laying a hand over his mouth. He looked back up to see it was that boy he had just met in the gardens. His stone silver gold eyes glared into Rei's, pulling him away from the shadowy figures.  
  
"Keep yourself out of sight from them, or they won't hesitate to capture you, and I don't think even your time training in martial arts will be able to fend them off."  
  
Rei pried his mouth from under the other boy's hand. "If you want me to cooperate, answer my question. Who are you?"  
  
"....My name is Driger, the guardian of the Tiger God. Now, will you cooperate and come with me? Or would you rather deal with those guys?" He was bringing the shadow warriors into this.  
  
".....Fine. I'll go."  
  
Driger lifted Rei over his shoulder, as he began to open the dark light that was the entrance to Spirit Ward. Rei felt no comfort as he and Driger entered the portal, nor did he notice the darkness that rushed in, dragging him into the waters of his unconsiousness.  
  
A/N:: Woah....that took forever to do! I hope you all like the first chapter of my sequel, though it just got way intense. r/r please 


	2. Answers

A/N:: Okay, why don't we get back to the story, that pretty much took me forever to do the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as you loved the first part of it, so please enjoy, while I continue.  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A very firmiliar red haired boy walked down the halls of the castle of Spirit Ward. His emerald eyes pierced the shadows of the dark place, as he passed the halls where the other three guardians were probably asleep. He couldn't tell it came to Draceil and Driger. He continued down the hall, until he found himself at the door where the four children were sleeping. He laid his hand on the door, letting it gently fall across the smooth stone. He sighed, worried that the entire Spirit Ward had to depend on the lives of these four mortals. The one he was most concerned about right now was the navy blue haired boy that Dragoon had brought with him. He was told that he was somehow injured while coming to their world.  
  
He looked inside of the room to see four figures lying in the darkness of the rooms. He turned on the lamp near the door, and looked inside of the room. There laid his master, the slate haired teenager with dark blue tattoes on his cheeks, and his arms outside of the blankets he laid in. His soft breathing was too low for many people to hear. Then, there was the boy Driger was taking care of. His hair was longer than even any girl that lived in the whole world of Spirit Ward, and it was brought back into a braid. His chinese clothes were tight, and his headtie was black instead of red. Then, there was the boy in Draciel's care. He had short blonde hair, and he laid uncovered by the blankets. Draciel said he seemed pretty tough to get through until he finally had the sense to be reasoned by her. Then...there was the navy haired boy. He lay there motionless, not even turning to make himself comfortable in his sleep.  
  
Dranzer shut the door on his way in, and turned to light back off, walking over to the sleeping boy, sitting on the bed next to the navy haired boy. He took the blanket off of him, and saw his bandaged wounds that were on his chest and neck. He began to take the bandages off, and pulled out a small pouch of some green dust like substance, and began to lay it on the boy's injuries, making him wince in his sleep. Dranzer only found himself smiling, seeing that this boy made it through the portal with so much trouble. Was something trying to stop him? If so, why did they not try it to the other three boys? He laid the bandages back around the boy in bed, just as a gasp caught his ear, causing him to turn around, facing the awakened blonde.  
  
Max looked over to see the red haired green eyed boy sitting on the bed next to Tyson, who had bandages covering his chest. He turned to his sides, to see Kai and Rei in the dark room as well, fast asleep. Max jumped from the bed, and nearly fell over, hoping he wasn't going to hurt him. Dranzer lifted himself off the bed, looking into the boy's cerulean eyes with his emerald. He began to approach him, making Max turn his head, as if expecting a blow. He felt nothing but a hand being laid on his head. Max opened his eyes, and looked up to see the boy looking down at him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, so stop backing away from me."   
  
"...."  
  
"Get to bed, okay? In the morning, our leader, Gaia, wants to have a word with you and your friends. I was told to check up on your friend over there."  
  
Max watched as he walked over to the door, and opened it up, going to leave the room. He stopped for a few seconds, and turned to see that Max was still looking at him. He sighed, then walked out, shutting the door on his way out. The blonde raised himself off the floor, and began to bring himself back onto the bed. He laid back down, and covered himself back up into the covers, looking around the room where the other three were asleep. Was this the world that Draceil was talking about? He sighed, and after a few minutes, he finally fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Dragoon sat down on the steps that were near the throne room, leaning into his hand with his cheek. He couldn't sleep, both the reason that he could hear sounds coming from Driger and Draciel's room, and he was getting worried how Gaia was going to act when he saw the four children tomorrow. He looked at the world's light blue stars, and the twin moons shining above his head, wishing he could be back at the lake back on Earth. At least that planet had beautiful sights to look at. The only things to look at where he lived where the sleeping places of the four gods of their planet. There was the volcano, the deep ocean, the deep crater leading to the caves of the planet, and the floating mountain in the sky.  
  
He heard someone coming up the steps, but he had a feeling he knew who was coming up the steps. Either Dranzer or Gaia. They were the only ones that came up here besides him. He looked up some to see a figure with a medium size body, but he was tall, and his hair was up to his neck and brought back in a small ponytail, as the shadows began to lift from him, Dragoon saw the bright blue eyes that reflected the moon's deep blue and red rays. Dragoon then quickly lifted himself up, and slightly bowed. There was a moment of silence between the two, until the blue eyed figure disappeared into the throne room. Dragoon sighed heavily, letting his orange eyes open up, and made his way back down the stairs. What he met with was the emerald eyes of Dranzer, who had his arms folded in a displeased manor.  
  
"Is there something you want to say to me, Dranzer?" Dragoon made his way down the stairs.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to tell you that Ryu-sama's injuries are getting better, and he will be awake by tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Dranz. I'm going to go try and get some sleep." The blue haired boy began to pass the red head.  
  
"Dragoon!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"If there's something happening between you and Ryu-sama, then I suggest you let it go. You can't be there for the child of dragons, your simply the one that protects him, nothing more." Dranzer hissed.  
  
Dragoon found himself staring into Dranzer's emerald eyes, until he broke the gaze, and headed down the halls. He let his feet just wander the halls, until he suddenly found him at the door of his room. He quickly opened the door, and shut it, letting his body lean against the door. The words that Dranzer spoke couldn't leave his head. Did he believe that he was feeling something for the boy? Did....he? Dragoon shook his head a few times, and then found himself on his bed, burying his face into the feathered pillows. The sounds from Driger and Draciel's room began to flood his hearing, as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Two bright yellow orbs blinked lazily, as the unformiliar rays of a white sun filled the room around him. The ebony haired boy lifted his body off the silk sheeted bed, looking around the room. There he saw Tyson laying in the bed nearest to the windows, not looking like he was going to get up anytime soon. He turned to his left, and saw Max, who had the blankets nearly his head, snoring quietly. Then he looked closest to the stone door to see Kai, the half of his top half uncovered by the blankets. Rei could only smile, seeing how peaceful the slate haired boy looked in his sleep. He climbed off the bed, letting his braid fall over his shoulder. He walked over to the bed that his koi was laying in, and climbed into the bed as well, laying his arms around his waist. He snuggled his head into Kai's chest, allowing his gold eyes to close.  
  
The firmiliar rouge eyes opened when he felt a warmth cover his cold body. He looked down to see the black haired boy laying there, his arms snaked around his waist, and his head on his chest. He felt a half smile on his face, as he brought his arms around the slightly younger boy, holding him close to him, loving the warmth that he was feeling. He lifted his hand, and began to stroke the boy's hair, feeling the silk strands fall through his fingers. He didn't look like he was going to let go of his neko-jin anytime soon, since he hadn't been this close to Rei since they had to explain to the court that they wanted to be considered a couple. It was like hell trying to get the straight people not to act like their all that because they aren't in love with the same sex. Kai felt sick when he remembered all the things the people in the court said to them that day. Rei, on the other hand, nearly had his heart break. He was lucky that the slate haired teen was there, otherwise, he would have broken into pieces. Kai looked down, as he felt a stir from the figure in his arms. He saw two beautiful gold eyes looking into his crimson.  
  
"Good morning, Kai..."  
  
"Hey, Rei. You feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Rei felt Kai's hands running through his black hair.  
  
"I wouldn't want my neko-jin to have anything happen to him." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei simply smiled, as he began to bring himself closer to the slate haired boy. Kai really didn't seem to care, as he just let his arms snake themselves around the boy. The two turned suddenly, only to see the door opening to see a blue haired boy with deep orange eyes coming into the room. He didn't seem to care that the two were together with each other, he simply walked across, and began to wake the other two boys sleeping in the room. Max awoke with no trouble, but it took him a while to awake Tyson. Rei and Kai looked at each other for a sec, then the ebony haired boy climbed off the bed, and walked over to the blue haired boy, whispering something into his ear. A smirk appeared on the fire eyed boy, as he bent down next to Tyson's ear.  
  
"Tyson, there's a giant breakfast in front of you, better wake up."  
  
In seconds, Tyson was awake, which knocked the other boy to the ground, swirls appearing in his eyes. Max walked over, and helped the sea blue haired back up. Tyson rubbed his head, then looked over to see the other blue haired boy.  
  
"....Dragoon?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I came to get the four of you, Gaia wants to have a word with you." Dragoon sighed, rubbing his head from the fall.  
  
There was a wave of silence, then Dragoon headed out of the room. The four began to get themselves out of bed, and straightened up some before they even began to head out of the room. They found Driger standing out by the door, who seemed to be waiting for them. The tiger guardian lead them to a thing of stairs, pointing to the top, showing that they had to go up to find this 'Gaia'. Kai sighed heavily, took Rei's hand, and headed up the stairs, letting the other two follow him. Driger watched them go up the stairs, seeing the fact that he couldn't go up at all. Only Gaia, Dranzer, and Dragoon were allowed in the throne room. Him and Draciel were only allowed in the castle cause they were guardians of the Turtle and the Tiger.  
  
Kai laid his hand on the marble like door, and then the four of them opened it, looking inside. The outlook of the room made it look like the old middevil days, covered in stone, marble pillars holding the room up, and silk carpets covering the walkway, with a few pictures hanging on the walls. The four looked over to see the sea blue haired boy sitting on the steps near the throne, the red head standing near the velvet chair, while a sea blue eyed light blood red man that looked nearly around his 30's sitting on the chair, looking at the four coming into the room.   
  
"I see you all got a good sleep. I give you welcome to Spirit Ward." The man who was known as Gaia spoke.  
  
"Yeah....some welcome." Kai rubbed his arms in discomfort.  
  
"Let's get down to the point, since I don't think you all know the reason why you were brought to this world."  
  
"No, we don't, all we know is you needed us here before some guy named Cereberus found us." Max spoke, making Gaia look over at him, "Tell us what we need to know, it's not good to leave the ones that determines life and death in the dark."  
  
Gaia nearly glared at the blonde, but he simply stood up from his throne, and walked over to them. As he began to reach out to grab Rei's wrist, Kai grabbed the neko-jin, keeping him away from the leader of Spirit Ward.  
  
"You must be the child of the phoenix. Unless you don't want your answers, then I need the boy to come with me."  
  
Kai sighed in frustration, and then let go of the other boy, allowing Gaia took Rei's wrist, and pulled him up the steps. Max and Tyson were confused, what did Rei have to do with them learning why they were there in the first place? They snapped out of their trances, as the light red head laid his hand over Rei's forehead, and suddenly began to speak.  
  
"By the powers of earth, and the might of the tigers, allow the purpose of these children be shown to them, Tora-sama." Gaia commanded.  
  
Gaia backed away from the black haired boy, as his gold eyes seemed to turn into slits, as his body was wrapped in a bright white light, bringing light into the shadows that the sun didn't touch. Kai and the other boys were forced to cover their eyes, as they looked over at the boy, who began to speak in a deeper version of his own voice.  
  
"This world, created from the image the Earth showed to the universe, the four gods graced the planet, and took care of it's beauty, as they began to bring people into it's existance. The god that brought the four in order was the one named Cereberus. He allowed peace and order into the land, as the Tiger, Phoenix, Turtle, and Dragon took their own part of the planet, and brought under their seperate control. Until one day, Cereberus was corrputed. He didn't want to share Spirit ward with the four animal gods, he decided he would claim it for his own. One by one, he began to steal the power that the four gods had, and tried to seal it into his own body. But, the ancient power was too much for even the god to handle, it nearly destroyed his body, as the power finally escaped, but the four animals were nearly destroyed in the clash.   
  
The Tiger was sealed into the caves of the earth, the Dragon was brought into the floating mountain, the Phoenix was trapped into the volcano, while the Turtle came to be in the deep ocean. Cereberus was confined into the emptiness of space until his body was brought into the core of the planet we know as Earth. He knew that the power that wasn't brought back into the bodies of the four animals, each one of their powers was brought into two seperate beings. One, was the creation of the god's guardian, who watched over the resting places, and the most important part of the power was sealed into four chosen humans. All this came into place that in a matter of 20 earth years, Cereberus would be free, and be able to travel back to the sacred world, Spirit Ward. The guardians will lead the four chosen humans, until they can use the power inside them to free the four gods from their prisons."  
  
Kai saw the light suddenly disappear from the neko-jin's body, as his gold eyes returned to normal. In seconds, the boy began to fall toward the ground. Kai raced up the stairs, and caught him in his arms. Rei nuzzled into Kai's arms, letting the heat that was in his body start to fade. The three boys looked over at Gaia.  
  
"So...will you be willing to cooperate?"  
  
A/N:: Woah!!! Man, that's a little freaky!! I hope you all enjoy. I promise, more Rei/Kai fluff will come, plus some fluff from the other pairings i put into this. ::giggles evily:: r/r if you want more 


	3. Memories

A/N:: Okay, might as well write this up since i'm in the mood to write, and i'm eating something. I hope you all enjoy the third chapter, this is where the plot to the sequel thickens greatly, plus the lovely kai/rei fluff, and a couple of fluff from the other pairings ^^ ::thumbs up:: please love, okay?   
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The three boys looked into the hard sea blue eyes in front of them as the question came out of his mouth. Kai still had his arms wrapped around the ebony haired boy that was lying in his arms. Tyson had finally grasped all that he was just told into his mind, and he seemed to be trying to get the answer in his mind, to see if he should try and help this being known as Gaia. Max looked at the ground, letting himself think of what he was going to do. He looked up to see the orange eyes of Dragoon, as he was mindlessly staring across the room, as if he had no part in this converstation. Then, he caught the emerald eyes of Dranzer, who seemed to be looking at Max, his face almost showing a emotion...that looked like concern. Kai stood up, making everyone in the room look at him.  
  
"I will help you bring the Phoenix back from his resting place, but I have one condition."   
  
"What is that, boy?" Gaia asked, not using the terms of respect that the four guardians used all the time.  
  
"If you want my full cooperation, then you best do yourself a favor, and never lay another finger on Rei again." Kai glared, letting his grip on the neko-jin grown tighter.  
  
Gaia looked into the hard blood eyes of the boy in front of him, before the lock broke, and Kai grabbed Rei's hand, and left the throne room, slamming the stone door behind him. Dranzer watched the boy that was nearly identical to him leave the room. The two other boys looked at each other after their former leader headed out the door. The two nodded to each other and turned to face Gaia, who was looking straight at them. Dragoon saw the fire burning in their eyes, as if there was nothing they wouldn't do to help them.  
  
"We'll help too." Tyson spoke, saying it as plain as possible.  
  
"That's good news." Gaia stood up, facing the boys, "Tomorrow, you and your guardians will be traveling to the resting places of the gods. Your first stop is to awaken the Turtle God. You will be going to the ocean, but you need not worry about drowning. The power sealed in the blonde there will keep you alive even under the salty waters."  
  
Tyson and Max blinked, then simply nodded, heading out of the room. Gaia turned to Dranzer, then the two headed into the door behind the throne, leaving Dragoon in the room alone. His bright orange eyes seemed dead at the moment. He brought his hands on his elbows, clutching them tightly, as his body suddenly began to shiver. Something about all this was troubling the poor dragon guardian. He shook his head harshly, and ran out of the throne room, not even bothering to shut the stone door. He completely passed Driger, who felt a hard breeze as the orange blue blur. His silverish gold eyes got a lock on the blur for a second, only to see it was Dragoon. He began to try and stop him so he could see what was wrong with him, but he was too far away now. Driger felt someone's hand laying itself of his, as he turned to see it was Draciel.  
  
"Driger, what's the matter?"  
  
"...Dragoon just past me with this wind of discomfort surrounding him."  
  
"...Maybe he needs to be alone, he's always been a bit distant."  
  
Driger nodded simply, and followed the purple haired girl down the hall, heading back to their room so they could try and be alone until their journey started tomorrow. The doors to the balcony were forced open, as the sea blue haired ran over to the railing, laying his hands on it, looking out at the sky around him. The soft breeze made him relax some, as he let his body relax. He hated being in the throne room so close to Gaia. It made him nearly gag to see the leader treat everyone like he does. He let his hands run through his hair, as his laid his chest on the balcony, seeing the white sun shining above his head.  
  
"It's gonna happen again...on the night the red moon shines in it's glory, Gaia's going to call me to his room again..." Dragoon whispered to himself, thinking of what happened the last night the red moon shined brighter than the azure moon.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Dragoon entered the room, glowing with the rays of the bright red moon.  
  
"Yes, stand over by that wall." Gaia said, his voice more flat that it should be.  
  
Dragoon nodded numbly, and walked over by the wall, standing there like a statue. Gaia seemed to not pay attention to him, as if he was going to leave him standing there all night, not saying a word to the blue haired boy. Suddenly, as the boy was in the middle of his thoughts, he found Gaia right in front of him, holding his arms to the back of the wall. His orange eyes turned into thin slits, as the piercing sea blue eyes looked at him.  
  
"...G-G-Gaia-san....what are you doing?" The boy managed to speak.  
  
"Dragoon, tell me...where would you be if I hadn't allowed you to live in my castle like I am?" Gaia said, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
"....I...would still be with my father...and he would have killed me..." Dragoon felt his throat dry as he spoke.  
  
"Can you say your father's name?"  
  
"Please, Gaia-san..." Dragoon pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes, "I don't want to say his name..."  
  
The blue haired boy could tell the older man wasn't pleased with the answer he had just recieved, and threw a fist across the boy's face, making him fall to the ground. Dragoon began to lift himself to his feet, as he tried to make a run for the door, but his tied back hair had a firm grip around it, keeping the boy in place. Suddenly, a river of pain ran across the boy's back, making a scream come out of his mouth. He didn't want to turn around, and that action caused another shock of pain to run through his body. The tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes finally released, as they slowly dripped to the ground. He tried to bear it, seeing that the man's grip on his hair wasn't looseining. The orange eyed boy tried to open his eyes to see what was dripping from his chest, but the tears made his vision blurry and clueless.  
  
"Father, what are you doing?!" A firmiliar voice cried.  
  
Gaia turned away from the crying boy to see the emerald eyes of Dranzer, which were wide with shock. Gaia let no words come out of his mouth, as he released the grip on Dragoon's hair, as the figure fell to the ground in a mess of blood and tears. As Gaia left, Dranzer ran over, and lifted the barely consious boy into his arms, and gently shook his shoulder, trying to keep him awake. The orange eyes seemed dead, as Dranzer lifted the boy out of his own blood, and walked out of the red light room. He walked over to the blue haired boy's room, only to see Driger and Draciel, making the two run over in surprise.  
  
"Dranzer, what happened to him?!" Draciel cried, her face pale.  
  
"...I'm not sure...I only came in to find Gaia beating him." His emotionless voice came out.  
  
"...Will he be okay?"  
  
"....I'm not sure."  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
The fingers lacing through Dragoon's sea blue locks grew tighter around the strands, as muffled sobs came out of his throat. This was rare, because the orange eyed boy rarely ever cried, but he couldn't hold them in anymore. The stone under his feet let the drips of the satly tears fall onto their hard surface. He was too much into his own moment of sadness to hear the door being shut behind him. A firmiliar pair of storm eyes looked over to see the dragon guardian on his knees, sobbing his heart out. He approached the boy, and knelt behind him, and gently laid his arms around him, laying the boy's head on his chest. Dragoon lifted his head, and saw the dark skinned arms around his neck. His tears dripped on the skin of the arms, as he turned to see the firmiliar face behind him.  
  
"...R...Ryu-sama....?" He slurred.  
  
"Please....just call me Tyson....what's the matter? Why are you out here crying?"  
  
"...It's nothing that concerns you....Tyson. I can't tell you just yet." Dragoon whispered, and tried to bring the arms away from his neck.  
  
"Dragoon, how many times are you going to say that to me while I'm here?" Tyson tightened his grip, making the boy fall right back over.  
  
"Tyson, please!! I just want to be alone!! If you become involved with my problem, then there's no way the worlds will be saved!!" Dragoon heard himself growl, until he realized he said too much.  
  
He finally got himself out of the arms of the navy haired boy, and made a break for it, disappearing into the shadows of the dark castle. Tyson stood himself back up, watching as the blur of sea blue vanished. He sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, and headed back to his room, where Max, Kai, and Rei were all sitting by one of the beds. The eyes of gold looked up, as the navy haired boy entered the room.  
  
"Tyson...what took you so long?" Rei spoke.  
  
"...It's nothing...I just lost."  
  
"Come here, Tyson, we're trying to talk about tomorrow." Max pointed to the empty spot next to him.  
  
Tyson let a smile appear on his lips, as he sat down, letting the conversation continue with the four boys. Tyson seemed out of it, all since the moment he had that conversation with Dragoon. What did he mean by 'if he got involved, then the worlds couldn't be saved?' He tried to let the words go away from his mind for a while, as he gave his opinion to the other three boys in the room. Kai folded his arms, looking at the storm eyes across from him. Something was wrong with Tyson, and he was going to find out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Dranzer finally made his way out of the throne room, and slammed the stone door, as he walked down the steps of the castle, to hear Dragoon's voice screaming.  
  
" ---I just want to be alone!! If you become involved with my problem, then there's no way the worlds will be saved!!"  
  
Dranzer's emerald eyes widened in confusion, as he heard footsteps hitting the ground hard through the halls. In seconds, the blue haired boy slammed into him, causing the two to fall over. The red haired boy seemed slightly annoyed to have the slightly younger boy lying on top of him. But...his face disappeared as he felt his black shirt suddenly become damp with tears. He lifted himself up, and took the boy's shoulders into his own, and looked into the orange orbs, to see the tears falling from his eyes. Dragoon gasped, and tried to get away from the emerald eyed boy, but Dranzer kept him in place, making him look into his eyes.  
  
"Dragoon, settle down!! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"....Dranzer....how long until the red moon appears again...?" The trembling boy whispered.  
  
"....5 earth months..."  
  
"...I can't live like this anymore!!! I don't wanna live here anymore!! The day we awaken the four gods, I'm getting out of here!!" Dragoon nearly screamed.  
  
The annoyed looked appeared on the red head's face again, as he threw his hand across the boy's cheek, making the boy finally shut up. The tears finally stopped, and the sea blue haired boy turned back tp Dranzer, laying a hand on his red cheek.  
  
"...Thanks...I needed that."  
  
"....You need to get some rest, get to bed." Dranzer lifted himself to his feet. "I'll take over your shift tonight, but you owe me."   
  
With that being said, the boy vanished into the halls. Dragoon lifted himself to his feet, and headed over to his room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to his bed, that still wasn't made since that morning. He didn't seem to care, as he laid himself down, gripping the covers with his fist, and after a while, he drifted to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The two moons hung in the sky, as Tyson laid across his bed, not finding a way for him to fall asleep like this. He turned over and over, until he groaned in annoyance. He lifted himself from the bed, and made his way to the door. He looked back into the room, seeing Max was fast asleep, wearing chinese like clothes, with a picture of a turtle glaring into the eyes of it's victims, with it's head turned to the sky above. Then, his eyes wandered to see Rei and Kai sleeping in their bed, wearing the same kind of pajama's as Max, except a tiger and phoenix was put on theirs. He sighed, and made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kai opened his eyes to see the navy haired boy leave, but his attention was grabbed as Rei tugged at his shirt.  
  
"Kai...what's the matter?"  
  
"Something's bothering Tyson....I know it." Kai whispered, laying his arm around the ebony haired boy.  
  
"I'm sure he can handle it....he's a lot stronger than he looks..." Rei buried his chest into Kai's chest.  
  
"I hope your right, Rei..."  
  
"Aren't I usually right?"  
  
"....Maybe."   
  
Rei let out a silent laugh, and brought the boy back down, gently nuzzling him as he fell back asleep. Kai was still concerned about all of this, but he laid his arms back around his koi, and allowed himself to go back to sleep.  
  
Tyson made his way down the hall, still looking at the floor, as he walked along. He stopped, as he came to a door with the name 'Dragoon' carved into it. He froze, and laid his hand on the door. He silently opened it, and looked inside, to see the light was on, and the blue haired boy lying in bed, his orange eyes buring into the darkness. Tyson closed the door, and walked over to the blue haired boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. Dragoon blinked, and looked over to see the boy looking at him.  
  
"Tyson....? Why are you in my room?"  
  
"....I couldn't sleep."  
  
"...If you can't sleep, why did you come in here?"  
  
"...I was going....to ask if I could sleep in here tonight?"  
  
"....If you want...just don't knock me off the bed."  
  
Tyson smiled slightly, and crawled into the bed, laying down near the orange eyed boy. Dragoon turned on his side, seeing Tyson looking at him with these emotion filled eyes. Before Dragoon could react to what he just saw, he found Tyson's arms around his waist, his face buried into his chest. The boy found himself blushing like mad, but he let his blush fade from his cheeks, as he felt the boy's grip untighten a bit. He saw that Tyson was finally asleep, and Dragoon didn't have the heart to move him off. Instead, he brought his arms around the navy haired boy, letting his hand run through the boy's hair, seeing they felt like silk flowing through his fingers. He let a sigh escape his lips before he fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be hard for everyone. Including Tyson.  
  
A/N:: Okay... these chapters are going to kill me one day. ::breaths:: okay, time for me to take a break, you simply review on your way out, okay? bye bye, r/r 


	4. Confessions

A/N:: Okay, time to update this lovely story, since people seem to love it so much. I really wonder how all the ideas come to my head....must be thinking of the demented mind inside me. ::is suddenly hit by little brother's baseball:: X_X ow! Okay...while you read, me gonna kill my little brother ::grabs a baseball bat, and walks off::  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The bright rays of the sun poured into the dark room, where the boys, Tyson and Dragoon laid asleep. Since Dragoon was facing the light, it splashed onto his face, making his orange eyed boy awaken from his slumber. He found Tyson still sleeping next to him, looking extremely peaceful in his sleep. There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, which the boy recognized the way the feet hit the ground. Dranzer was coming down the halls to his room. He would be in so much trouble if the red head found Tyson sleeping in his room. He began to shake Tyson awake, which he was lucky that it worked, as the two tired storm eyes looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Dragoon, what is it?"  
  
"Tyson, quick, hide under my bed!" Dragoon said in panic.  
  
"Why?" An eyebrow lifted up.  
  
"Just hurry!"  
  
Tyson finally stopped arguing with him, and made his way off the bed, and crawled under, getting a slight push from the sea blue haired boy. Dragoon quickly began to make his bed, just as the door to his room opened. The red haired boy stepped into the room, looking around, only to see the orange eyed boy staring over at him. He eyed the room, seeing that the dragon guardian was trying to make his bed. Feeling like he was missing something, Dranzer walked into the boy's room, slowly coming toward the boy.  
  
"Dragoon, have you seen Ryu-sama? He is not in his room, and we will be departing to the ocean area in a few hours."   
  
"No, the last time I saw him, he was going back to his room after the meeting with Gaia."   
  
"Are you sure?" Dranzer looked him into the eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dranzer seemed to be looking into the boy's fire like orbs, as if trying to see if his eyes were telling the truth. After a minute, he sighed, and headed for the door, shutting it on his way. After Dragoon could no longer hear the red head's steps, he signaled to Tyson that it was safe to come out from under the bed. Tyson crawled out, shaking his head to get all the dust off his hat, and finished his crawl from under the bed. Dragoon let out a sigh of relief, as did the navy haired boy. Tyson laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, just as Dragoon sat by the mirror, and pulled the cloth out of his messy blue hair.  
  
"Dragoon, do you want me to leave?"  
  
"You can if you want, I need to head to Driger's room in a while, and talk to him about something." He picked up a brush, and began to run it through his tangled sea blue hair.  
  
Tyson nodded, and while Dragoon was busy brushing through his hair, Tyson began to finish making the boy's bed, before he made his way out of the room, heading back to the bedroom that him and the other three were supposed to be sleeping in. Tyson opened the stone door, and saw Kai and Rei were still lying in bed, fast asleep, while Max wasn't even in the room. Tyson raised an eyebrow, and walked over to his bed, beginning to put on his clothes. As he finally got his arm through the arm of his jacket, he head voices from outside his door, which sounded a little like Max and Dranzer. He tip toed to the door, and laid his ear by it, listening to what they were saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dranzer, I need to go back in my room. The others might wake up, and ask where I was." He heard the blonde say.  
  
"Before you go, Kame-sama...I wanna tell you something..."  
  
"Okay...before you tell me...please stop calling me 'Kame-sama'. Max is fine."  
  
"....Alright." Tyson backed away from the door, as he heard something brought against it with a dull thud. "This might seem strange...but ever since I first saw you...I couldn't get you off my mind....I think....that I might be...falling in love with you, Max."  
  
Tyson felt his eyes widen. Dranzer...was in love with Max? He knees went weak on him, as he fell to the floor, looking into the nothingness. He finally lifted himself up to his feet, as he heard the blonde's reply.  
  
"...Dranzer...I..." His voice seemed to die, until he spoke again, "I need to think about this for a while. Could you give me some time before I give you my answer?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you in a few hours, Max." With that, the echoing of the red haired boy's footsteps went through the hallway.  
  
Tyson stayed where he was standing, just as the door opened, letting the blonde boy come into the room. He froze as he saw the navy haired boy standing there, looking at him with wide eyes. Max could tell just by looking into the storm eyes in front of him. He had heard what Dranzer had just told him. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments, not saying anything to each other. After a minute, Max made his way past Tyson, heading over to change into some clothes. The storm eyed boy gently shook his head, and walked over to Max.  
  
"Max, why do you have to think about Dranzer's proposal? Why didn't you just agree to it?"  
  
"Tyson...I...I'm not sure...but...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you in love with Dragoon?"  
  
"....."  
  
Tyson backed away from the blonde as he asked that question. He didn't know if he should answer that question. What would happen if Max...if he was in love with him? He knew if he said 'Yes, Max, I'm in love with Dragoon', that Max would feel betrayed by him. But...if he said 'No.' then, he'd be lying through his teeth. His storm eyes were filled with nervousness, as he felt that the cerulean eyes hadn't stopped looking over at him. Tyson laid a hand on his shirt, and felt it close around the cloth in his fingers.  
  
"...Tell me the truth, Tyson. Please." Max faced the boy, his blonde bangs in front of his eyes.  
  
"...Max...I'll be honest with you...if you want it. I...I am in love with Dragoon." He replied, his eyes facing the floor.  
  
He looked up, seeing the boy looking over at the sleeping boys lying in the bed across from them, as the black haired boy began to get up from the bed, his hair covering his face completely. He moved a few locks of his black hair, looking over to see the two boys sitting on the bed. Rei's tiger designed evening clothes hung from his body, as he headed off to go get dressed. Max's deep blue eyes turned back to look into the storm eyes in front of him, standing up as he did. A smile suddenly appeared on the boy's face, causing Tyson to look a little confused.  
  
"I thought you might be. I just want you to know that I heard Dranzer talking about you and Dragoon. He really is worried that the dragon guardian and the child of dragons being a couple might be hard on you when you have to release the Dragon from the floating mountain." Max laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please, don't end up as one of those star crossed lovers that end up knowing the only way to be togther is in death. Promise?"  
  
"....Alright, I promise." Tyson nodded.  
  
Satisfied with his answer, Max threw his green gloves on, and began to head out of the room, closing the stone door behind him. Tyson blinked at what the blonde boy had just told him. Star crossed lovers? He had heard that from a play of some sort. It meant...doomed lovers. He sighed, heading over to the table by the door, sitting himself down. Kai had finally woken up, and Rei was already dressed, with his hair pulled back into a rare braid. The gold eyed boy gave the rouge eyed boy a kiss on the forehead, getting him to wake up all the way. Kai stood up, throwing the covers to the side, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and dressed. Rei looked over to see the navy haired boy sitting by the table, looking a little dead in the eyes. The neko-jin made his way over to him, and sat in a chair next to him, making Tyson look up at him.  
  
"Tyson, is something wrong?"  
  
"...Kinda."  
  
"What is it? You can tell me if you want." Rei asked.  
  
"...Rei, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uhh...sure."  
  
"What...would you do if you were in love with Driger?"  
  
"....What the hell? Where did you get that from?"  
  
"Please answer my question, Rei...Is it wrong for a guardian and a child of a ancient creature to be in love?"  
  
"....Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"....Because...I'm in love with Dragoon."  
  
Rei blinked at what Tyson had just uttered. The navy haired boy in front of him was in love with the sea blue haired orange eyed guardian of the dragon? Tyson looked back down to the floor below his feet, wondering if he should have told Rei his problem. The neko-jin stood up from his seat, and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look away from the floor.  
  
"I don't think it's wrong for that kind of love to exist, Tyson, but most people think that it is love doomed from the start." Rei glanced across the room before going on. "If your in love with Dragoon, and he loves you back, then that's all that matters. Don't let what anyone else says to you bother you, as long as your happy, okay?"  
  
"...Okay. Thanks, Rei."  
  
"Trust me, Tyson, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
As Rei spoke those words, Kai began to make his way into the room, shifting the sleeve of his shirt back on his shoulder. Rei patted Tyson on the shoulder, and walked over to Kai, as they both headed out of the room, leaving the navy haired boy in the white lit room. He couldn't find the will in his legs to move yet. First he gets advice from Max to be careful with his love for the dragon guardian, then Rei steps in and says to do what ever makes him happy. This was starting to give him a headache. The moment was interrupted when he heard the door to his room open. He looked up to see a pair of orange eyes looking over at him, laying his hand on the door. The navy haired boy began to lift himself from the chair he was sitting in, and made his way over to the dragon guardian.  
  
"Tyson, you could have told me you were leaving the room, I had to ask your friend, Rei where you ran off." Dragoon folded his arms.  
  
"Sorry..." Tyson began to rub his arm, "I just needed to get dressed, and get ready. I didn't think you'd be worried where I was."  
  
Dragoon let out a sigh, and took Tyson's hand, leading him out of the room. The navy haired boy looked over at the bright orbs of fire, to see they were still covered with that nervousness that he had when he was crying on the balcony. It was if there was something about the 'waking of the four gods' that made him uncomfortable. Tyson pretended not to notice, as the two approached the others. Max gave a small wave over to them, as Dranzer caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"The first place we will head to is the ocean. The resting place of the Turtle lies on the ocean bed. With Draciel's help, we will be able to get down there, but the guardian and the child are the only ones that can enter the barrier that 'Kame' set up years ago. I hope you all are prepared for the tests the gods will give you." Dranzer announced.  
  
The others nodded yes, and they began to gather their things for the trip. Dranzer looked up, only to see his father looking down at him from the steps of the throne room. Their eyes were locked onto each other, until Gaia broke it, and headed into the room near the hall way. Max looked over to see the boy with discomfort in his eyes. He walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Dranzer to relax some. With that, the 7 boys and 1 girl headed off towards the Articia Ocean.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As the group began to travel through the forest to make their way to the ocean, no one could see a pair of deep amber orange eyes watching them. It seemed to be a man around his 30's. He began to look at the group, and simply smiled at what he saw.  
  
There was Draciel and Kame-sama.  
  
Driger and Tora-sama.  
  
Dranzer and Fenikkusu-sama.  
  
Dragoon and Ryu-sama...  
  
His eyes were focused on the sea blue haired boy walking along by the navy haired boy, talking about something that couldn't be heard from where he stood. A devilish smile appeared, as he began to continue following the group. He felt his eyes widen some, as he quickly hid behind the trees, just as A pair of emerald eyes stared back to where he used to be, as if he knew he was following. The blonde walked over to the red head, and began to talk to him, as the grip the man on the bark of the tree grew tighter.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Dranzer, what is it?"  
  
"....Someone's watching and following us...and I don't like it."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because something about the presence makes me think I've felt it millions of times before." The phoenix guardian laid a hand on his chin.  
  
"Well...we'll figure out what it is, but we should hurry before the others forget about us."  
  
Dranzer was still uncomfortable, but he obeyed Max, and the two of them continued down the path to the ocean. He looked over to see Driger and Draciel busy talking to each other about something unrelated to the situation, while the ebony haired boy and slate haired teen were talking about Tyson and the blonde. Dragoon and Tyson were too busy in their own little worlds to even care what everyone else were doing. It felt like eternity of boredom when they finally arrived at the Artcia Ocean. Draciel walked over to Max, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's time, Kame-sama." She nodded.  
  
Max glanced over at the red headed boy, who gave him a nod. The blonde followed the purple to the shore of the waters, as their eyes began to close. Their bodies were wrapped with a beautiful whitish blue light, as a barrier began to surround the group. It began to carry them into the waters below, shooting like a bullet to the bottom of the ocean. Tyson laid his hands on the barrier, as he looked down, seeing they were approaching a cave of some sort. They appeared inside the cave, and they were placed on a dry surface, when the barrier disappeared. As the group began to study their surroundings, the blonde fell to his knees. He took in a few breaths, before he saw a hand by his face. He looked up to see the emerald eyes of Dranzer looking down at him. Max lifted his hand, and laid it into the boy's palm, as he was brought back to his feet.  
  
"So...where do we go from here?" Rei shrugged, making the others look at him.  
  
"From here, you all must stay here, me and Kame-sama must go break the seal on the Turtle God." Draciel replied.  
  
With that being said, Driger walked over to his beloved, and kissed her on the cheeks, wishing her luck. The purple haired girl let her fingers trail through the boy's silver and green hair, as Max looked at Dranzer.  
  
"Be careful, okay, Max?"  
  
"...Don't worry, I'll be fine." The blonde nodded.  
  
Draciel laid her hand where the barrier was placed, and turned to the blonde, waiting for him to follow. Max turned, and made his way through the barrier, leaving the others to wait for their return.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Max and Draciel made their ways to the caves, until they finally came to the resting room. The blonde found it hard to miss, since it was a room glowing with a dim white and blue light. They looked inside to see a giant crystal coming out of the wall, with the head of a turtle laying it's forehead by the edge of the crystal, seeming to be in a deep sleep. They walked closer, as the red eyed girl laid her hand on the crystal, looking at the face of the turtle god. She looked over at Max, a faint smile on her face.  
  
"This is it, Max. I'll show you what you have to do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draciel stood on the circle that was carved in the ground near the crystal on the wall, and brought her hand out. Max stood on the other side of the circle, reaching his hand out and took a light grip of the girl's hand.  
  
"Now, repeat after me, Max," She slowly closed her eyes, "My lord of waters, hear me now."  
  
"...My lord of waters, hear me now."  
  
"I call you now, awaken from your slumber."  
  
"I call you now, awaken from your slumber."  
  
"The worlds we live in needs you now."  
  
"The worlds we live in needs you now."  
  
"Awaken, great god, and answer our prayers."  
  
"Awaken, great god, and answer our prayers."  
  
"Okay, good job, now we say it together, okay?"  
  
Max gave a light nod, and make a glance over at the exit of the cave, before the red eyed girl lightly tapped his head, getting his attention back to their mission.  
  
"Okay...now."  
  
"My lord of waters, hear me now,  
  
I call you now, awaken from your slumber,  
  
The worlds we live in needs you now,  
  
Awaken, great god, and answer our prayers!"  
  
As they spoke the words, the crystal surrounding the wall began to crack rapidly, until the shattering of the glass clear substance, fell to the ground, making Max and Draciel look over, seeing the same light surrounding the room was consuming the turtle god, as well as Draciel and Max. A sting ran through the blonde's body, as if a piece of his heart was being ripped out of him. It was a shock to Draciel when she saw him fall to his face, unconsiouss.  
  
"MAX!!" She cried.  
  
A/N:: Sorry, but I need to go, my step dad wants on. Please enjoy as it it. r/r 


	5. Protection

A/N:: Okay, you people have been patient enough to let me gather more ideas to my story. I'm glad you people are able to put up with my slow typing, so now here's a treat for all you patient fans. ^^ enjoy, cause I'm putting in some Rei/Kai fluff ^^  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the group waited outside the caves, hoping Draciel and Max would get back soon. Kai sat on a few of the rocks, watching as Dranzer was pacing around the wet rocks over and over again. He could tell the phoenix guardian was getting worried. Rei was sitting on the same rock as Kai, but he was watching the tiger guardian instead. Driger hadn't stopped pacing since Draciel left his side. Tyson and Dragoon were a different story. The orange eyed teen sat by the edge of the rocks, looking down at the salty water below, not even caring that Tyson was standing over his shoulder, staring into nothing in particular. The storm eyed boy glanced down at the other boy every now and then, making Dragoon a bit nervous to ask why.  
  
The group turned, as they heard footsteps walking down the rock covered hallway. Driger brightened a bit, knowing it was Draciel and Max returning from awakening the Turtle God. Dranzer almost let a smile cross his face, until he realized something. There was only one set of footsteps coming their way. From behind the rocks, appeared Draciel, holding a unconsious blonde in her arms. A sound of gasps escaped everyone's mouths, as they ran over to the purple haired girl. Dranzer swiftly took the boy from her arm, and had him in his own arms, kneeling on the ground. Driger was back by Draciel's side, and the others watched as the scene took place. Finally, Dranzer looked up at the girl.  
  
"Draciel...what happened in there?"  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. We said the spell, just as it read in the Prophecy, but for some reason, after the god was finally released, Kame-sama collasped. I really don't understand what went on." The girl explained.  
  
"...." Dranzer stood up, keeping a firm grip around the boy, "Come on....we should get out of here."  
  
Everyone agreed, as Draciel let herself concentrate, as the bubble barrier began to surround the group, allowing them a way out of the salty waters. Tyson glanced over at the red haired boy, who continuously began to stroke the blonde's hair, giving everyone the clue that he didn't want anyone near him or Max at that moment. Everyone saw that warning, and kept their distance. Finally, the barrier reached the surface, and placed them safely on the sand covered ground. They all raised themselves to their feet, and turned to the emerald eyed boy, who stood up.  
  
"Our next stop is the caves of the planet. There we'll be able to free the Tiger god from his prison."  
  
"Wait one second." Kai finally spoke up, "If awakening the Turtle god made Max suddenly collaspe like that, what do you think the Tiger is going to do to Rei? All I can say to you, Dranzer, is if anything worse than Max happens to Rei, I'm gonna rip your head off."  
  
Dranzer's eyes narrowed dangrously, as the rouge eyes pierced his own. The neko-jin turned to the slate haired teen, and laid a hand on his arm, feeling the tension in his muscles. Kai looked over at his koi, then allowed himself to relax. The others, on the other hand, seemed to be taking Kai's words to mind. What if something worse happened to either one of the children? Max merely collasped while breaking the seal, something worse could happen to Kai, Rei, or Tyson. A shiver suddenly ran through Tyson's back, making the dragon guardian look over at him, his eyes filling with concern. He lifted his arm, and laid it on the storm eyed boy's shoulder, allowing him to relax a little. Then, the others finally recovered from the little journey under the water, and headed off for the caves.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
It was late at night, when the team had finally stopped to get some rest. The fire burned brightly, lighting up the forest around them. Dranzer had gone into his tent that he volunteered to share with Max, and said not to disturb him until morning. Tyson and Dragoon were in their tent as well, talking about something that wasn't really important. Driger and Draciel had gone off to be by themselves. All that was left was Kai and Rei, who were sitting by the blazing fire, trying to keep themselves warm. The ebony haired boy kept glancing over at the other boy. He had been so overly protective of him, and brought it down hard on Dranzer that afternoon. Did Kai really not want Rei to go through with the awakening? His gold eyes seemed really soft, as he scooted over to sit closer to the boy. The rouge eyed boy saw this, and lifted one of his arms, bringing it around the boy, as he came closer. Rei began to lay his head on Kai's shoulder, allowing the two of them to relax some.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Rei."  
  
The black haired boy looked up at him, "What for?"  
  
"For when I snapped off at Dranzer. It wasn't my place to say all that to him."  
  
"...Kai, you don't need to worry about it, I'm sure Dranzer understands."  
  
Kai glanced over at him, "Rei, you already had to go through the trouble of being blind, I couldn't bear to see something else happen to you."  
  
The neko-jin nodded, "I know..."  
  
The slate haired teen brought his arms around his koi, in a grip that seemed no one could break. Rei didn't fight it, instead, brought his arms around Kai, burying his face into his chest. Kai's hand lifted itself up, and began to stroke itself through the raven locks. A soft purr came out of the neko-jin's throat, showing that he liked that. A small smirk appeared on the other boy's face, as he allowed his fingers to run themselves through the black silk. Rei lifted his head, looking into the blood eyes above his head, looking at Kai with a pleading look. The slate haired boy decided to answer it, and claimed the other boy's lips in a kiss. Rei closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, and wrapping one of his arms around the other boy's neck. Neither one of them noticed Draciel and Driger return from their walk, and even if they did, they wouldn't have cared anyway. The moment was too perfect for them to be interrupted by those two. After al while, Rei brought his lips away from Kai's, and rested his head on the boy's chest. A warm smile appeared on the Russian's face, as he began to stroke Rei's back.  
  
"You tired, Rei?"  
  
A small nod cam through, "Yeah...just a little..."  
  
"You get some rest...when I get tired, I'll carry you to the tent."  
  
Rei nodded a bit, letting his eyes close, a small purr escaping his throat as he slept. Kai lifted his hand, and gently stroked Rei's hair. Kai knew that he was being a little too over protective over his neko-jin, but he didn't want him to get hurt. He already went through enough when they were up against Mural, he didn't want the Tiger God awakening to hurt him as well. After a short while, Kai gave up, and headed off to the empty tent left for him and Rei, and laid the boy down on the matress of blankets, and laid himself down as well. He brought the boy close to him, laying Rei's head on his chest, as he went right to sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Dranzer couldn't control his own hand, as it began to continuously stroke the blonde's hair. He could tell that Kai wasn't too happy about what happened to Max, and it looked like he didn't want the same thing to happen to Tora-sama. The red haired boy kept all those thoughts in his mind, but he was concentrating mostly on one thing. Waiting for Max to wake up. As his hand finally stopped stroking, it simply laid there, his fingers laced with the boy's silky locks. Dranzer let out a sigh of frustration, and began to remove his hand from the hair, only to see the boy on the bed stir, and open his cerulean eyes.  
  
Emerald met with Cerulean, as the two boys had an eye lock with each other. Neither one of them seemed to be looking away, so Dranzer reached his hand out, laying it on the other boy's face. Max felt the warmth of his hand covering up the icy feeling that he had in his cheeks. The boy looked at the phoenix guardian, seeing something different. His eyes seemed to be pleading for something. Max laid a hand on the emerald eyed boy's, looking at his face.  
  
"Dranzer?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...gave some thought to what you told me this morning...you know, about you falling in love with me..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And...I...think I'm..." Max's face was covered in blush, as he struggled to find the words, "I think I'm in love with you too..."  
  
The blonde couldn't help but notice the joy filled look on the red head's face. Dranzer stood up from his kneeling position, and gently pushed Max onto the mattress, looking at him with the same pleading eyes like before.  
  
"Do you want to wait until your certain...or is now alright with you, Max-koi?" He whispered.  
  
Max's face was like a tomato. "...Well...I...n-now is alright with me, Dranzer..."  
  
Dranzer laid down beside him, and wrapped his strong arms around the blonde, letting Max put his arms around him too. Dranzer was trying his best to be gentle, and slow, since Max was a little weaker than he was. The red head laid his hand on the boy's chin, lifting it to look at his eyes. Max was now faced to face with the bright emerald eyes that he seemed to be getting lost in by the second. The phoenix guardian, leaned down by the boy, laying his forehead on Max's. The blonde saw the gap between their faces closes quickly, then he found his lips locked with Dranzer's. The cerulean eyes closed, as he put his arms around the boy, allowing the kiss to deepen. The moment seemed frozen in time, until Max finally broke their seal, taking in a few breaths. He felt Dranzer's arms close around him again, pulling him closer to him.  
  
"You still tired, Max?"  
  
"Yes, believe it or not, I'm still a bit tired."  
  
Dranzer laid the both of them down, loosening his grip around the boy, "Go to sleep, Max. I'll still be here in the morning."  
  
Max felt the covers going over him, as the icy feeling that was covering his body when he woke up was finally gone, as it allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep. The red haired boy smiled warmly, the first real smile he had since he was a child. He brought his new koi closer to him, as he finally dozed off.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The rays of the white sun splashed down on the eyes of the navy haired boy, as the sun finally began to rise into the sky above. The boy awoke, finding Dragoon laying next to him, his arms draped around him. Tyson began to lift himself from the bed, when the dragon guardian pulled him right back down, bringing the navy haired boy's head by his shoulder. Tyson lifted his head some to see the boy with his sleeping face with a pained expression. A look of concern appeared on the boy's face, as he returned the embrace he had been brought into. He felt Dragoon's hand lay itself on his head, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Dragoon..."  
  
The sea blue haired boy finally opened his eyes, looking straight into the storm colored orbs in front of him. Being careful, Dragoon brought himself away from the other boy, and brought himself out of the covers. Tyson rubbed his arm, looking at the boy nervously. After a while, the firey orange eyes turned around, seeing the nervous look in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Tyson, what's wrong?"  
  
"...Dragoon...were you having a bad dream?"  
  
"....Yes."  
  
"Can you tell me what it was about?"  
  
".....It was about my father..."  
  
"What happened to your father, Dragoon?"  
  
"...He disappeared one day....a few days before I was told that my spirit name was Dragoon."  
  
"...Your spirit name? You have another name?"  
  
"If I do, then I don't remember it."  
  
Tyson lifted himself from the bed, and reached for his hat to cover up his messy navy hair. With that, the boy made his way out of the tent. The dragon guardian turned back to the back of the tent, clutching his elbows with his hands. He didn't know if he had the strength to tell Tyson about his family, or anything about his past. He knew if he did, then he might lose the love that the boy has for him. His eyes hardened greatly as the image of his father beating him into the ground, his face covered in the shadows around him. He cringed, then released his grip, and headed outside, where the others were wide awake, and waiting for him.  
  
"Our next stop is going to take us a couple of days, but if we hurry, we'll finally have the Tiger God freed from his prison." Dranzer announced to the group.  
  
The others nodded, and followed Dranzer as he began to head off, Max right by his side. There was something that seemed to be bothering the slate haired teen that was walking slowly by the neko-jin. Tyson turned, looking into the rouge eyes. He guessed that the boy still wasn't comfortable with what had happened the other day. The uneasiness seemed to fade from the boy's eyes, as Rei laid a hand on his shoulder. Kai allowed a faint smile appear on his face, as he took the boy's hand into his own. Dranzer looked over to see the action the two had done, mimiced them, bringing Max's hand into his. Max looked up at him, then blushed faintly. Tyson let a smile cross his lips, then glanced over at Dragoon. He still seemed uncomfortable about something. As Tyson took Dragoon's hand, and hurried off after the others, the same pair of amber orange eyes pierced through the shadows of the forest. They had their eyes set on one thing.  
  
Dragoon.  
  
A/N:: And that's about it for now. Give me a break, I put you guys in enough delay as it is, might as well get you a little farther. r/r on your way out. Oh, and as a favor, I would appriciate it if you read my fic 'Past Comes to Haunt'. I know there's no Kai/Rei fluff, but I think you'll like it either way. have a nice day ^^ 


	6. Possessive

A/N:: Okay, time to finally update my fic. Last we left off, the group had finally broke the seal to the Turtle God, with the cost of leaving Max into collaspion, and now Kai nearly chewed Dranzer off, afraid something worse would happen to Rei. Max had finally told the phoenix guardian that he loved him as well, and Tyson found out a little more about Dragoon's father, and that Dragoon is really his spirit name. Unknown to the group, someone with orbs of orange amber is watching them, his attention on the sea haired boy. Okay, on we go!  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The gentle wind began to play in the rocky grounds, as the group made their way through the valley of sharp rocks. Rei and Driger didn't have very much trouble making their way through the path of rocks, but the others were struggling to keep up with the guardian and the child of Tigers. The black haired boy slowed down a bit, waiting for his koi to make his way up the rocks as well. Kai climbed up the rock that the boy was standing on, and finally reached the top, letting the neko-jin grab onto his hand. Max was still weak from both the awakening of his god, and the trip they made to get to the caves, so the phoenix guardian was carrying the boy on his back. Draciel was able to make her way across the rocks, with the help of the tiger guardian.  
  
Tyson and Dragoon was a different story. They were far behind, and it didn't seem that they could go much faster than they were now. Tyson managed to make his way onto the rock that he had struggled to climb up, and bent down a little, offering a hand to the firey eyed boy. The dragon guardian lifted his hand, having a firm grip on the boy. A smile crossed the storm eyed boy, as he pulled him up, letting him place his feet on the rock. After that, they tried their best to jump from rock to rock, seeing going up and down each rock was the reason they weren't going as fast as they wanted. Suddenly, a scream caught everyone's attention.  
  
They all turned to the direction of the scream, to see a giant hole in the earth had formed, and the black haired boy was hanging onto the edge for dear life. Kai carefully made his way over, and began to reach for the boy. Rei looked up, his gold eyes wide with fear, as he began to reach up to take the hand of the slate haired boy. Their fingers came so close when a crack was suddenly heard. The rock that was supporting Rei was beginning to give out. Kai laid his hand on the edge of the cliff, and began to reach deeper into the hole, his hand pleading to grab onto the neko-jin's. Their hands finally grabbed each other's when the rock finally gave out, making the rouge eyed boy start to slip. Driger made his way over, going to grab the slate haired boy, so they could pull his master to safety. But, he arrived too late. Kai's support on the edge gave out on him, as him and Rei plunged into the darkness of the earth.  
  
"REI!!!" Came the screams of Max and Tyson, "KAI!!"  
  
"Driger..." Dranzer spoke, "Go after them. Tora-sama can't pass his test by himself."  
  
The tiger guardian nodded to the red haired boy, and jumped into the dark hole, quickly jumping from one side of the hole to the other, disappearing into the dark below. Driger hand her hands clamped together, softly praying that her koi would be safe down there. Max was more worried about Rei than anyone else, because if he somehow survived the fall, he still had to help release the Tiger, and who knows what condition he would be in when her returned. Dranzer sat on the rock that the blonde had knelt down on, and laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Tyson and Dragoon both had a look of worry on their faces, for Rei, Driger, and even Kai, who probably wasn't supposed to go down in the caves, since he was the child of the phoenix. They had to hope for the best, it seemed.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Something hot was slowly dripping down the slate haired boy's face, which caused him to awaken from his darkness. The two blood red orbs opened, finding himself on the hard ground of rocks, and a warm figure in his arms. He looked down to find the black haired boy lying near him, his arm covered in both fresh and dry blood. Kai felt his eyes widen, as he lifted himself up, and brought the younger boy into his arms. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a roll of bandage, and slowly began to wrap the wound on his koi's arm, hoping that would stop the bleeding. He put the bandages away, and held the boy in his arms, and sat there, waiting for his beloved to regain consiousness.  
  
"Tora-sama!! Fenikkusu-sama!! Where are you?"  
  
Kai lifted his head, seeing the silver and green highlighted boy running through the caves toward him. He lifted himself to his feet, holding the frail form in his arms, as the tiger guardian finally caught up with him. Driger immediately turned to Rei, and laid a hand on his forehead, as his body suddenly began to glow with a dim silver light. A small stir ran through the neko-jin's body, as his bright gold orbs opened, blinking lazily. The slate haired boy seemed relieved, as he helped him back to his feet. The chinese boy, laid a hand on the rouge eyed boy's shoulder, trying to keep his balance, as he looked up to see Driger standing there as well. Then, he turned to look ahead, where a bright silver light was glowing, silently pulsing.  
  
"That is where the Tiger god sleeps, awaiting his awakening." Driger turned to face Rei, "Your test begins when the Tiger is awake."  
  
Rei seemed a little uncomfortable, "I take it...Kai can't come with us..."  
  
"...I'm afraid so, Tora-sama."  
  
The gold orbs began to look a bit saddened. He didn't know if he could get through this without Kai by his side. The slate haired boy could tell that he looked uneasy, and brought his arms around the boy, gently nuzzling his neck. The black haired boy closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of the teen for as long as he could. Driger stayed patient, allowing the two to have a moment to themselves before the headed off. Rei could tell the tiger guardian was being patient, and he was appriciating it. After a short moment, the slate haired boy released the neko-jin from his embrace, and brushed the strands of hair away from his face, then stepped back, showing them that they could go on with their mission. The tiger guardian took Rei's hand into his own, and lead him down the caves, until they came to a room that was very similar to the one in the caves under the ocean.  
  
Rei looked around, taking in the features of the room around him. It was like he had stepped into a room of pure silver, and a wall of bright jade graced the room with a light green light all over the room. A circle was carved into the ground by the jade covered wall, as the head of a tiger was near the glassy seal in front of him. The black haired boy swallowed, as he looked over at the tiger guardian. Driger stood in the middle of the circle, and looked over at the other boy, giving him a signal to come over there. The gold eyed boy sighed, and made his way over, waiting for his intructions on what he should be doing. The silver green highlighted boy reached his hand out to get a light grip on Rei's, and the other boy mimiced the action, until they were both standing in the middle of the circle, each with the other's hand in the other's. The words began to make their way out of their mouths.  
  
"Our Lord of Earth, hear our plea,  
  
We call on your power with hope,  
  
Hear us now, and break your seal,  
  
so that this world can be saved."  
  
The jade wall that kept the Tiger inprisoned suddenly began to crack rapidly, making the two back away in awe. Finally, the jeweled seal shattered completely, allowing the beast to slowly walk out of the prison. It looked down at the ebony haired boy, and then at the silver haired boy, it's gold eyes slightly narrowed. Suddenly, Rei's body began to grow cold, as he felt the world was fading. Suddenly, he found himself in a black covered void, Driger no where in sight. A blinding silver light appeared, making the neko-jin cover his eyes so he didn't end up losing his sight again. He looked up ahead of him to see the majestic tiger standing there, as if signaling to him to follow. As he began to step forward, he felt something behind him. He turned, seeing Kai was standing there, bringing his arms out, as if waiting for him to jump into them. A growl of impatiance filled the boy's ears, as he could tell the tiger god was anxiously waiting for him to follow. Rei had been given a choice he could never do. Either the tora or his koi. He laced his fingers into his hair. He could never choose....never.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Kai heard a scream coming from inside the shrine of the Tiger. It was Driger, and he had just screamed the name of his neko-jin. The slate haired teen wanted to go see what was wrong, but the barrier that had been placed in front of him kept him from going any further. He slammed his fist on the invisible field, his eyes closed with frustration. He began to whisper Rei's name a few times, before he turned, and laid his hand on the wall, laying his face into his palm. There was nothing he could do to help the chinese boy, all because he was the child of the phoenix. Suddenly, heard a rush of wind, and as a flash of silver and green went right by him, but stopped, showing the form was the Tiger. It looked at Kai with hard gold eyes that almost reminded the rouge eyed boy of Rei's. After it took off again, Driger began to approach him, the still form of Rei in his arms.  
  
"Rei..!" Kai made his way over to the tiger guardian, and took the ebony haired boy into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kai..." Driger whispered.  
  
The slate haired boy didn't even seem to hear the boy's apology, and gently craddled the boy in his arms. Driger gently laid his hands on Kai's shoulders, as they suddenly disappeared from the caves.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The others looked up as the three boys appeared by the rocks. Draciel made her way over to the tiger guardian, while Kai jumped from the rock he was standing on, carrying the neko-jin in his arms. Tyson saw the look of concern that rarely ever appeared on the slate haired teen's face, and let his eyes go soft, making Dragoon look at him with worry. Max made his way over to Kai, and gently tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Kai...is...Rei alright...?"  
  
"Max....I'm really not sure..."  
  
Dranzer folded his arms, his emerald eyes looking a little uncertain about what had just happened. Draciel and Driger seemed lost in a conversation, while Max made his way back over by Dranzer, while Kai stayed in his spot, stroking his hand through Rei's black hair. The sea haired boy watched the scene in front of him, as Tyson walked over to the slate haired teen, trying to talk to him, and calm him down. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back, as he turned around, only to be faced with a shadowed figure. The only thing he could make out was a pair of amber orange eyes, just as he felt a sting of pain go through his stomach, and the world around him went black.  
  
A/N:: Okay, that's all I could think of, please enjoy it as it is ::bows:: r/r please 


	7. Wanting

A/N:: Alright, since people seem to like the story, and want to know what happened to Dragoon, might as well continue with the story. Last we left off....Rei, Kai, and Driger fell through the hole in the rocky lands, near the area where the tiger god lay asleep, and Rei and Driger broke the seal, but the Rei was trapped in a dream where he had to choose either to go with the tiger god, or Kai. You'd be stuck with something like that too. And now, someone (you probably know who) has kidnapped Dragoon. Well, let's go on, shall we?  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A figure began to walk along the hallways of a place that seemed similar to Gaia and Dranzer's home, as two piercing black orbs began to dully shine in the sunshine the white sun was giving off. He seemed to have this pissed off look that didn't seem to fade at all, as if nothing was going to make him happy. He began to growl, since he had sent his servent, Emil, or Aeriol to find the guardian of the dragon, and it had been five days since he sent him. What was taking him so long? And if he came back without the boy, he would kill him for his foolishness. He stopped, and looked out the window, letting his lavender hair blow in the harsh wind around his palace. His loose robes were revealing his shoulders, and he almost seemed like a young twenty year old. He simply looked out into the air, as if waiting for someone.  
  
A soft thud went off behind the lavender haired man, as he turned around to meet a hard pair of amber orange eyed. The man's light grayish blue hair swayed in his face, as the harsh wind blew around them. His robes were tighter than the lavender haired young man, but his eyes seemed a lot harder than then other's black. This would happen to be Emil, one of the young man's trusted servents, but he was starting the doubt that after what he had done a long time ago. The two seemed to stare at each other, until Emil removed one of his arms to reveal the unconsious figure in his arms. It was Dragoon, and his breaths were coming in sharply as he continued to breathe the air around him, though it seemed to make him sick.   
  
"It's about time, Aeriol..." The young man hissed, not calling him by his real name, "Was Rumil hard to capture, or were you just trying to piss me off?"  
  
"Capturing the boy was no problem to me, Master Cereberus, capturing him without being seen by the three other guardians and the four children was the hard part." Aeriol knelt before the lavender haired teenager, his head facing the floor.  
  
"I'm surprised it took you so long, after all, this is your son, you should know a lot about him to your advantage." Cereberus hissed.  
  
Aeriol cringed at the insult that was just spit out at him. It was true, Dragoon, or Rumil was his son, but he had abandoned him when he was barely 8 years old, leaving him with his sick little brother and mother, and after the both of them had died, it was said he was allowed to live in the palace with the leader of Spirit Ward, Gaia, and his son, Dranzer. He was amazed that the boy survived as long as he did in the leader's palace, since Gaia knew about Rumil's past, and he knew about him. His head was bowed lower, as the coal eyed boy glared at him in disgust.  
  
"I have a special purpose for young Dragoon, so don't worry, I won't kill him yet. The other guardians won't be able to revive the dragon god unless both the child and the guardian are together, so they won't be in my hair very long. Unless all four gods are together, they won't be powerful enough to stop me. You keep your place around here, Aeriol, and make sure no one disturbes me, especially your partner, Gabriel."  
  
"...Yes, Master Cereberus..."   
  
With that, the lavender haired teen torn the sea blue haired boy out of Emil's arms, and headed down the halls, leaving the older man to have the dust covered wind blow into his hair. The gray blue haired man hissed in spite, and headed down the opposite direction of the halls. He passed by a few shadow warriors that were just as still as statues unless their master commanded them to do something. His amber orange eyes drifted off, as a silver haired boy was sitting on the rails by the area he was starting to come by. He looked no older than 17, and his hair was spilling all the way down to his waist, which almost rivaled with Rei's ebony. His bronze eyes were softer than Aeriol's but they were still pretty hard. He hopped from the railing, and walked over to the older man.  
  
"Hey, Emil, it's about time you got back, did you find Dragoon?"  
  
"...Yes, Gabriel, but I want to be alone for a while..." The older man growled, walking past.  
  
"What's his deal?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then headed down the hall to go to his room.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Tyson sat by the fire of the camp, his knees clutched up to his chest. His eyes glanced up to see the blue moon shining above his head. He was forced to look back down, cause it reminded him too much of Dragoon's hair. They had been looking for the dragon guardian all afternoon, and now Kai had demanded to make camp, since Rei still hadn't woken up yet. Driger and Draciel were off by themselves again, doing hell knows what. Max and Dranzer were in their tent, talking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Kai and Rei were in their tent as well, as the slate haired boy awaited for his koi to awaken again, but when the navy haired boy would go and check on the two, all he would hear was Kai whispering softly, and the black haired boy whimpering and crying in his sleep.  
  
'Dragoon...where are you...? I...I need you here...'   
  
Suddenly, the sound of a tent door being opened filled the boy's ears, as he turned to see a firmilar pair of scarlet eyes looking into his storm. Tyson lightly waved over to the older boy, but all he got was a 'hn' from him. He didn't seem in the mood to talk, after all, he was still in worry that his neko-jin might not wake up. The slate haired boy walked over by the fire, and sat down, letting the warmth wash over his slightly cold body. The half smile disappeared from the navy haired boy's lips, as he turned back to the fire, but then he simply closed his eyes, seeing the flames reminded him of the dragon guardian's eyes. Kai looked over at the troubled boy, and tapped his shoulder, making the younger boy look up at him.  
  
"Your worrying about Dragoon, aren't you?" He stated, as if it was obvious.  
  
"...Yes...it's not like I can help but worry about him...even you know that I love him..."  
  
"Yeah...I know, Tyson..." Kai replied, glancing over at the tent, "I can't get anything out of what Rei keeps saying, I just hope he wakes up, I don't enjoy seeing him in the state he's in now."   
  
"Kai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The tests seem to get harder as we began to release the two gods, what do you think will happen to you when you have to help release the phoenix god?" Tyson couldn't help but ask.  
  
"...I don't know...I have no idea what happened to Max, and I barely can even imagine what happened to Rei...so it's all a mystery what will probably happen to me." The slate haired boy looked over to face the two storm eyes, "Why are you even worrying about what could happen to me? Shouldn't you be worried about what could be happening to Dragoon right now?"  
  
"...I was just asking...and I am worried about him, Kai..."   
  
After that small conversation was over, the two remained silent, as the navy haired boy closed his eyes, and the scarlet eyed boy simply stared into the fire sitting in front of them. The older boy was too concerned about his neko-jin to even think about what was going to happen to him if he released the phoenix from his seal. He laid his cheek into the palm on his hand, letting the fire reflect into his red eyes. Suddenly, a fit of moans and a loud scream caught everyone in the area's attention, and Kai shot to his feet, when he recognized it. It was Rei. He ran back over to his tent, and tossed the door open to see the black haired boy tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering, and softly saying his name. The slate haired boy made his way over, and laid his hand over the red gloved hand on his koi, and gently began to stroke it, causing the whimpers to slow down.  
  
"Rei...please wake up...your worrying me more than usual..." Kai whispered.  
  
"No...can't choose...Kai...Kai...I...I can't do it....I can't choose...Kai, help me..." Rei continued to whimper.  
  
The slate haired boy lifted the slightly younger neko-jin into his arms, and began to stroke his hair, "I'm right here, Rei...I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
More soft whimpers came out of the boy's mouth, as his fist made it's way around Kai's shirt, clutching it tightly. The slate haired boy laid his hand on the boy's cheek, and leaned his head down, gently brushing his lips against his, just as something hot covered his body. He lifted his lips off, and opened his eyes to see his body was surrounded by a light aura of blood red, that was also surrounding his beloved neko-jin as well. He hugged the ebony haired boy closer to him, laying his head on top of his messy hair. A small groan came out of the gold eyed boy, as his eyes fluttered open, showing his soft eyes. Rei looked up to see the scarlet eyed boy holding him in his arms.  
  
The boy's voice was soft and slightly broken, "...Kai...?"  
  
"Rei...your awake. How are you feeling?"   
  
"...I'm alright, I guess...I just really don't want to do that again..."  
  
"You and me both..." Kai held the boy tighter.  
  
As the neko-jin rested in the arms of his beloved, the door of their tent was starting to open. The two of them looked out to see Dranzer standing there, looking at the two with slightly narrowed eyes. He didn't seem to care about the sight laid before him, after all, he had the same kind of relationship with Max, but he seemed pretty serious about the whole 'Dragoon has been kidnapped' scenario.  
  
"You two get some sleep, we will be heading to the volcano tomorrow, and there we will release the phoenix from his prison. After that, we will go looking for Dragoon. I'll get you two up in the morning."  
  
With that being said, the phoenix guardian left the room. The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds, then gave a light shrug, then headed off to the blanket mattress, and laid down, covering up with the blankets around them, and snuggled into the warmth of both the blankets and themselves. Kai held his neko-jin close, as did Rei, laying his face into the slate haired boy's chest, quickly falling asleep, as did his koi.  
  
Dranzer stepped out of the tent to see the navy haired boy had already fallen asleep near the fire, his bangs gently being tossed by the wind. The red haired boy sighed lightly. The child of dragons had been worried so much about the fire eyed boy, that he worried himself to sleep. The emerald eyed boy walked over to the sleeping boy, and lifted him into his arms, and headed over to his and Max's tent, making the blonde look up as he came in.  
  
"Dranzer? What's the matter?"  
  
"Tyson is worrying too much about Dragoon...so I thought it would help him a little if he stayed here for the night."  
  
"Alright." A kittish smile appeared on the blonde's face.  
  
The red haired boy laid the navy haired boy on the other matress of blankets, laying one of them over his body, and then made his way over to his blonde koi. The cerulean eyed boy snuggled against the phoenix guardian, quickly falling asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A moan came from the mouth of the dragon guardian, as he felt his eyes slowly open to find his hands tied together, his feet were as well, and he was on the floor of a room unfirmiliar to him. He managed to lift his face off the ground, and then struggled to lift his body off of the floor, as he blinked weakily, looking around the room that he had been sealed into. While he was, a sliding door was brought open, making him turn around in shock, as he saw a lavender haired man with deep black eyes staring at him from the opened door. He wore a light silky robe, and laid his hand on the door way, looking at the blue haired boy.  
  
"...Cereberus...?" Dragoon blinked.  
  
"It's good to see you know who I am." He lifted himself from the doorway, and began to make his way into the room, "And that's good, cause I know who you are you, Dragoon. Oh wait, my mistake. It's Rumil."  
  
The orange eyed boy felt his eyes widen, as he had his body pressed against the wall behind him, as the black eyed boy began to approach him. Before he knew it, he found himself back against the cold stone wall, and the lavender haired teen with both arms on each side of him, as he felt his eyes were wide. One slender hand of the older teen began to lay itself on the blue haired boy's cheek, beginning to carass it, which was causing Dragoon to feel very uncomfortable. Cereberus could see the tension in the boy, and smirk, taking a grip of his tied up hands, and threw him towards the bed that was a couple feet away from them, causing the firey eyed boy to fall onto it, his back laid flat against it, his legs barely hanging off the edge. In no time at all, he found the black eyed boy looking over him, a devilish smirk on his face.   
  
"So...tell me, Rumil. Is it true? Are you really in love with the child of dragons?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So it is true," He began to lean closer. "Your too good to be wasted on that pathetic mortal. I'm gonna put you to good use. After I'm done, you won't even think of going back to loving that pathetic child."   
  
Dragoon let out a soft gasp, as Cereberus was closer to his face than before, and any closer, and their lips could almost touch. The young god didn't waste any time, and planted his lips on the orange eyed boy, causing his eyes to widen, as if he was going to be sick. And the worst part was, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. The sea blue haired boy closed his eyes, trying to fight back as little as he could, but he couldn't stop the black haired boy from what he was doing. He was litterly screaming in his mind for it to stop.  
  
'Make it stop...please...someone make him stop....'   
  
A scream filled the room as Cereberus' fangs were now letting themselves pierce the boy's neck, causing blood to slowly drip. From the half open door, a silver haired boy was watching the whole thing happening, and he didn't like it. After a while, his soft bronze eyes closed, as he disappeared into the halls, his tied silver hair blowing in the dusty wind.  
  
A/N:: That's it for now. I found the name Rumil while I was reading a few fan fics....though I don't remember which one, but I thought it suited him. I hope you people like, and r/r ^^ 


	8. Unexpected

A/N:: Now, where was I on this one? ...Oh yeah, Dragoon was kindnapped by his own father, and brought to the bad guy, Cereberus. I've introduced you all to Gabriel, and Tyson is worrying over Dragoon, and the group (mostly Dranzer) have decided to head to the volcano to release the phoenix god before going off to find the dragon guardian. Why don't we check on Dragoon/Rumil before going to the others, ne?  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The firey orange eyes managed to open, as he felt something hot still lightly spilling from his neck. His entire body was burning, and it didn't seem that even water could cure the fire that seemed to be devouring his body. Soft whimpers began to flow out of his mouth, as he felt that every part of his body was aching any time he tried to move at all. Dragoon managed to open his eyes, feeling the dry blood caked to his neck, and chest. Coughs began to come out of his mouth, feeling some blood start to drip from his lip. He curled into a ball, feeling unclean and spoiled. Could he ever face Tyson after what Cereberus did to him? He wasn't sure what to do anymore, and he was too tired to think any way.   
  
His senses seemed to go on alert as he heard the door to the room open up, letting a harsh creak fill the orange eyed boy's ears, causing another whimper to come out of his mouth, afraid it was the lavender haired boy back to torture him again. The footsteps came up to him, and seemed to stop as it was hovering over the dragon guardian. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be hurt any worse than he already was. Suddenly, just as he thought a blow was coming, he felt a gently hand lay itself on his cheek, as another began to wipe the blood off his neck. He looked up slightly as he came face to face with a pair of bronze eyes that seemed slightly narrow as they looked at him.   
  
"You must be Rumil..."  
  
"..."   
  
Dragoon couldn't really talk at the moment, since it felt like his throat was slowly going dry. This seemed to be noticed by the younger silver haired boy, as he took out a glass of water, and brought it to the sea blue haired boy, allowing him to drink it. The orange eyed boy tried not to drink all of it selfishly, but he was really thirsty, so he began to drink it quickly, some of the sapphire liquid dripping down his chin very quickly. The bronze eyed boy smirked lightly at the dragon guardian, and brought the empty cup away from his mouth, and laid it on the floor, letting one of his arms grab the boy, helping him to his feet. Rumil seemed confused to why this young boy was helping him, he thought he was one of Cereberus' men. As if reading his thoughts, The silver haired boy looked at him.  
  
"I do work for Cereberus, but I don't approve of what he's doing to you, so I'm getting you back to the guardians, and the other four children." He spoke, "My name is Gabriel."  
  
Now, Dragoon was more confused than before. He works for the young god, but he is going to help him escape, though it may cost him his life? Gabriel, despite his younger age, lifted the dragon guardian onto his back, and began to make his way out of the room, and quietly made his way through the halls, avoiding the lavender haired young man, and the orange eyed boy's father. He stopped by one of the halls, and looked into one of the rooms, seeing Aeriol and Cereberus talking amongst themselves about things that didn't mean anything at the moment. The bronze eyed boy managed to sneak past, and then quickly headed for a huge stone door. He lifted his cream colored skinned hands, and pushed the doors open, letting the dusty wind fly into their faces. He kept the sea haired boy on his back, as he ran through the dust filled air.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"What?" Gabriel turned his head to look at the older boy.  
  
"Why are you going against your master, and helping me?"  
  
The silver haired boy's eyebrow twitched lightly, "What does it matter? Would you rather have me beat you right now?"  
  
"...No...but..."  
  
"...Your scared to face the dragon child after what Cereberus did to you, aren't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
After that, the bronze eyed boy kept his mouth shut, and followed a path through the dust filled winds, trying to make his way to the portal that lead to the Phoenix Mountain, where the resting place of the phoenix rested, hoping that's where the four children and the guardians were going. He closed his eyes, and tried to make out any energy signatures that he would recognize, when one caught his attention. Since it was slightly similar to Dragoon's, he figured it must belong to the child of dragons, and raced forward, going through the portal that was in front of him with ease.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tyson, Max, Rei, Driger, and Draciel stayed at the bottom of the volcano, as Kai and Dranzer began to make their way up. Since they had to go inside the volcano to release the phoenix, the heat would be too extreme for the others. It took a while for the slate haired boy to convince the neko-jin that he would be fine, but the black haired boy finally gave up, and allowed him to go up there with the phoenix guardian. The blonde allowed the red haired boy to go, right after he promised to come back, and gave him a hug. The emerald eyed boy complied to both, and with that, the two headed up the over heated mountain. To tell the truth, the rouge eyed boy seemed uncomfortable with all of this. The tests they took got their toll on Max and Rei, there was no telling what it could do to him.  
  
The finally made their way on the top of the volcano, and looked over the edge at the lava that was bubbling and hissing inside. To their shock, the lava began to spread away, showing a stair case that almost seemed to be made out of cooled off magma. Kai looked at the emerald eyed boy, then the two of them made their way down the steps, to where they knew the shrine of the fire bird was waiting. The thoughts in the Russian's mind were going crazy. He was going through the same thing that the blonde and his koi had to endure, and he wasn't sure what the toll would be on him. He was worried out of his mind when the neko-jin came back from his test, muttering that he couldn't choose, and the cerulean eyed boy returned to them unconsious. He nearly jumped, as he felt something tap him on the shoulder.   
  
"Fenikkusu-sama, are you paying attention?"  
  
"I guess...what's the matter?"  
  
"We're in the shrine."  
  
That made the slate haired boy lift his head to look at the room around him. It was like he was in a void of topaz, which seemed to gleam every now and then. His eyes caught a wall that seemed to be made of the most purest ruby he had ever seen. Inside the wall, he could see the head and the beautiful wings of the phoenix, looking as if it was in a peaceful sleep. The eyes seemed half open, as if they opened to look through the glassy wall to look at the two that would finally release it from it's beautiful prison. On the floor of the room, was a seal that seemed to be decorated by small flames, which seemed to cover a great amount of the floor. The red head made his way into the center of the circle, and looked over at the rouge eyed boy, waiting patiently for him to step into it as well.   
  
Kai didn't know if he could do this at all. It was a mystery to him what could happen if he released the god from it's prison of red. The images of Rei and Max continued to flood into his head, and they were both somewhat hurt when they stepped out, which caused him to shiver slightly. The phienix guardian could tell by the look on the boy's face he still wasn't comfortable with what they were about to do, to make things fair, he wasn't sure if he was either. He gave a soft sigh, knowing if they didn't release the gods, Cereberus would kill the four gods, and destroy their worlds, and even many others. The emerald eyed boy reached his hand out, giving Kai the sign that he had to take his. The slate haired boy hesitated, but took Dranzer's hand into a tight grasp, as they began to say the words of the Prophecy.  
  
"My Lord of Flames, hear our words,  
  
break your seal, and come to us now,  
  
our weakened world needs your presense,  
  
Wake from your slumber, and answer our pleas."  
  
The Russian could feel it go up his spine. The test that the blonde and the raven haired boys had to endure was about to happen to him too. The wall of ruby began to crack slowly, until it rapidly began to break, as the crystal shattered, as bright flames began to surround the prison, as the mighty red bird began to flap it's beautiful wings, letting itself out of the prison of the volcano. Dranzer watched the majestic bird begin to make it's way out of the prison volcano with a gasp of pain filled his ears. He quickly turned to see the slate haired boy was on the ground, panting heavily. He felt his eyes widen, and made his way over, beginning to lift the rouge eyed teenager off of the ground, looking him over. He seemed at the brink of unconsiousness, his breath coming in short rasps, as if the heat in the volcano was finally starting to affect him, as sweat started to drip down his face, landing on the ground with a hiss. He could also tell that the affect was getting to him since there were burn marks appearing where he was lying on the ground. He frowned, and began to run up the cooled magma steps, hurrying back to the others.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Driger and Draciel were sitting by the edge of the volcano, talking to each other about something that Max, Tyson, and Rei couldn't make out, but didn't want to anyway. The navy haired boy sat there, still in worry about the dragon guardian, and how he was doing. The blonde was sitting next tom him, patting his shoulder, trying to comfort him from his thoughts of woe, telling him that the sea blue haired boy was going to be alright, and he was probably trying his best to get back. The black haired neko-jin watched from his sitting position, waiting for his koi to come back from the volcano. He laced his fingers onto one of his loose fists, quietly praying that nothing horrible had happened to Kai. The sounds of gushes of wind caught their ears, as they looked up to see the phoenix guardian quickly jumped down the mountain, holding the rouge eyed boy in his arms.   
  
"Kai!!" The neko-jin cried, as he ran over to the boy, just as Dranzer landed on the ground.  
  
The others looked up to see the chinese boy run over to where the emerald eyed boy was standing, and where the barely consious Russian lay in his arms. The black haired boy quickly took the slightly older boy into his arms, holding him close. Tyson was a bit surprised at what he found. The usually strong and 'not show others his pain' was lying limp in Rei's arms, breathing a bit uneven. This seemed to be worrying the gold eyed boy, as his fingers began to run themselves through the two tone colored hair, whispering words into his ears, things like 'it's going to be alright, Kai.' and 'don't worry, I'm right here for you'. The blonde made his way over to the red haired boy, and began to talk to him about what had happened, which he started to explain.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of some kind of lightning, and soft booms began to fill everyone's ears, making them turn around in surprise. A giant rip in the appeared in the area, as if there was a rip on the screen of the movie theatre. They watched in complete surprise, as someone began to make it's way out of the rip, letting it close behind him. They made out a boy with silver hair that made it's way down to his waist, and his eyes were a dazziling bronze, and his usual outfit was loose around his body, but tight around his waist. He looked up, and lifted himself to his feet, as they all noticed the figure that was on his back. The sea blue hair. The bright orange eyes. The black silk shirt. The navy haired boy could feel his eyes widen in shock, as he saw the blood that seemed caked on the dragon guardian's neck.  
  
"DRAGOON!!" The cry ripped from the storm eyed boy.  
  
A/N:: Holy crap!! How long has it been since i update?! Geez, I have no idea, but I guess it turned out pretty good. I hope you people like it, and r/r on your way out 


	9. Reasons

A/N:: Okay, I am in the mood to write, I got a bowl of strawberries next to me, and various tracks of beyblade music playing into my ears, so I will write the next chapter to my sequel. I bet you can all tell that the sequel has a lot more chapters than the first one, but that's alright, it's getting good ^^. hope you enjoy chapter nine ::laughs like a maniac, causing everyone in the room to look at her::  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The red and blue moons were brightly shining in the sky, as they stars blinked lightly, as if sympathsizing the two fallen boys that were now unconsious in two seperate tents. The slate haired boy, who's arms and chest were somehow covered in burn marks from when he fell to the ground inside the volcano, was lying in bed, sleeping, though his breaths were a bit raspy. The black haired neko-jin sat by the bed, laying cold rags on his burn marks to try and bring relief to them until Max came in with the bandages he needed. The look on his face was covered in concern, worry, and sadness. It was true that they had finally released three of the four gods, but it was like releasing them caused a toll to be taken from the four boys. Rei seemed to be thinking this over. What if they conditions of the four boys are determined on how many times the ancient power inside was used to save them from either a dangerous situation, or a death experience? He held onto the thought, as he brought another wet rag to a new burn mark that he found on his koi's chest.  
  
While the chinese boy was caring for the Russian, the navy haired boy was sitting in the tent, finally wrapping the wound that had been inflicted to the dragon guardian's neck. He was so relieved that Dragoon was back, but the boy's condition was leaving him back in the worry he had when the sea blue haired boy had disappeared. He gently laid his bronze skinned fingers on the slightly older's boy neck, the place where the strange fangs were. It was easy to find them while they were wrapped, since two marks of red appeared on the white cloth. His storm eyes were soft with worry, as he continued to watch over the beautiful ryu. He began to get up, in attempt to go and get himself and the orange eyed boy some water, when something grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. His eyes slightly widened in surprise, and turned, seeing the pair of firey eyes that he adored so much half open, and the boy pulled up some, as his sea blue hair slightly spilled into his face. A smile flew across the navy haired boy's face, as he turned on one heel, and make a quick dash to the boy, throwing his arms around him, causing Dragoon to fall onto his back in surprise. He blinked, but hesitantly laid a hand on the boy's head.  
  
"Dragoon, you have no idea how worried I was about you. I was so afraid you would be hurt very bad, and you wouldn't come back alive..." Tyson whispered.  
  
"...Right now, I kinda wish I didn't..." The boy mumbled.  
  
In shock, the dragon child lifted himself up, looking into the firey orbs with his widened storm, "What did you just say?! What do you mean by that? You realize how lost I'd be if I didn't know if you were alive or not?"  
  
"How can you feel like that for me when I'm nothing but a unclean bastard?!" The orange eyed boy growled in anger.  
  
"...What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cereberus...he...he raped me...while I was in his castle..."  
  
The storm eyes widened in shock at the words that flooded his ears like a flood of water. He could see the silver beginning to gather in the dragon guardian's eyes, as he had his hand laid on his chest, trying to cover the blood that had been caked there. The navy haired boy felt the concern fill his feelings once again, as he looked at the beautiful orange eyes with his. Dragoon turned his head back to the slightly younger boy in front of him, seeing the look in his eyes, making him look confused. It seemed the sea blue haired boy was about to say something, when Tyson laid a hand over his mouth, keeping him from saying anything.  
  
"I want you to answer me one thing, Dragoon... Did it happen willingly, or were you forced against your will? Did you want him to do the things he did to you, or not?"  
  
"..." The young ryu made himself look down at the bed, as he finally spoke, "I...didn't do it of my own will...he had me tied up, and pinned to the place where he had me...I...I didn't want that to happen...I didn't..."   
  
The storm eyed boy smiled lightly, laying his arms around the boy that was about to break into tears, "Then there's no reason that I would hate you, Dragoon. There's no way I could ever start to hate you, after all, I love you, Dragoon." He whispered into the pale skinned boy's ears.  
  
The tear filled orange eyes began to soften as he heard the soft and sweet words go into his ears. He lifted his head to be able to look into the storm eyes above him, but that only rewarded him with something that left him in shock. His eyes were wide as he found Tyson's lips pressed against his in a soul tearing kiss. He didn't even fight back, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it, since it was the dragon child, and not the lavender haired god. The sea blue haired boy gently laced his arms around the boy in front of him, and pressed against his lips in response to the kiss. The dragon guardian fell back onto the bed, pulling the navy haired boy down with him, as they began to deepen the kiss that they were sharing. After a minute or so, the two of them finally sperated from the beautiful moment of sweet bliss, and looked into each other's eyes, the orange eyed boy raising his hand to carass the Japanese boy's face.  
  
"I love you too, Tyson..." He whispered.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Outside of the two tents where Rei, Kai, Tyson and Dragoon were inside, the others were gathered around the father, looking at the silver haired boy that was sitting there, awaiting anyone to start to talk to him. His bronze eyes slightly narrowed as he began to look at the boys and girl that were looking at him. The red haired boy sat there with his arms folded, his emerald eyes keeping a straight gaze at Gabriel. The blonde was keeping his eyes concentrated on the phoenix guardian, seeing the intense look on his face. The tiger guardian and the turtle guardian were sitting by each other, looking into the orbs of bronze that was looking around that them. The five of them seemed to sit there for several minutes, until the red haired boy finally spoke up.  
  
"Alright, so who are you exactly? We know you were working for Cereberus, but why did you go against him, and bring Dragoon to us?"  
  
"My name is Gabriel, and the reason I helped your friend escape from the castle where Emil, Dragoon's father, and Cereberus is now, is only because I couldn't stand the torment he was putting your friend under. I bet if it was me, you might have done the same thing, am I right, Dranzer?" The silver haired boy huffed, folding his arms slightly.  
  
That seemed to step on one of the emerald eyed boy's nerves, as he was about to go over there, and knock some sense into him, but his blonde koi held his arm, giving him the signal to settle down. The emerald stared into the pools of cerulean, before he gave up, and sat down. The silver haired boy smiled at Max, as if saying 'thanks for saving my ass there.' The blonde shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. The silver and green haired boy stood up from his spot, and looked over at Gabriel, bright bronze meeting up with the silverish gold eyes. The red eyes of Draciel watched as they looked into each other's eyes, as if looking into each other's souls.  
  
"Is there a different reason that you helped Dragoon escape the castle?"  
  
"...Not really, but I wanted to escape from there, finally get a glimpse at the world, since I had been trapped in that castle since I was a baby."  
  
The three guardians and the child of turtles look at each other, understanding what the silver haired boy was talking about. The castle that Cereberus had before he was sealed into the Earth many years ago was in the middle of a dusty air filled void in the Spirit Ward, and a certain couple that had been cursed with the seal of Gabriel was brought there to give birth to the child they would give the ancient name to, and that happened to be the silver haired boy in front of them. He seemed like a gentle boy, but he didn't seem to want anyone to get the edge over him. The deep purple haired girl seemed to tell that these were the things that made him the way he was. After a while, they all finally decided to go to bed, since they were going to go to the floating mountain to release the final beast god, and be able to get rid of the god, Cereberus once and for all.  
  
Max quickly went in to see how the chinese boy and the slate haired boy were doing since they had camped out from the trip to the Phoenix Volcano. His cerulean eyes made out the black haired neko-jin sitting on one of the small stools, his head laid on the bed, as he was already asleep, but his hand hand a tight grip on the red eyed boy's fingers, as he laid there, breathing softly. He blonde smiled, and closed the flap to the tent, and made his way over to the tent that held Tyson and Dragoon, and peeked in, seeing a different scene. The two boys were laying in the same bed, the dragon guardian having his arms wrapped around the navy haired boy, keeping him in a warm embrace, as they enjoyed the sweet bliss of sleep that they were now getting. The navy haired boy snuggled into the warmth of the ryu, softly breathing.  
  
The blonde haired kame grinned, and began to make his way back to his tent, closing the flap on his way in. The red haired emerald eyed boy was lying in the comfort of the many blankets, already in a deep sleep. Max gave a soft smile, and made his way over, laying down by the phoenix, and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, before lacing his arms around him, nuzzling into his warmth. He would always seem to feel a bit safer when he was in the arms of his koi, as he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The emerald eyed boy opened his eyes for a minute to see the blonde haired boy laying next to him, his slightly frail arms wrapped around him, as if wanting to stay close to him for the rest of his life. He gave a soft smile, which was different from his usual frown that he gave off, and laid his strong arms around the boy, letting himself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The golden eyed boy could feel the rays of the white sun beginning to pour mercilessly onto his eyelids, ordering him to wake up from his dark sleep that he seemed to be enjoying. He was about to ignore it and go back into his deep sleep, when he felt something clutching his black gloved hand. He opened his eyes, and lifted himself up from the bed to see the pair of rouge eyes looking down at him. The slate haired boy had one of his hands laying themselves over the shoulder that had a burn mark on it, as if trying to relieve the pain running through it. The neko-jin seemed overjoyed that the older boy in front of his was finally awake, and he immediatly threw his arms around him, knocking the both of them to the other side of the cot, causing a soft groan to come out of the slate haired boy's lips. He began to ignore his pain for the moment, and stroked the black haired boy's back, as he felt the slightly younger boy nuzzle him happily.  
  
"Glad to see you too, Rei." He smirked lightly.  
  
"Kai, I was so worried about you! Are you alright now? How did you pass out? Do you remember?" The chinese boy spoke a bit too fast.  
  
"Okay, okay, slow down a bit." The Russian took a breath, "I'm feeling a lot better now, so don't worry about it. I don't really now how I passed out. While I had finally helped release the phoenix god, I felt as if a burden was lifted from my shoulders, but at the same time, the heat of the volcano began to sufficate me, and it began to feel like it was eating my skin as I felt myself collaspe...I think it had to do with the power that was sealed in me being brought out to put in the phoenix."  
  
"I figured that was the case..." Rei took in a breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I had a feeling that the removal of the power inside us had a connection to the conditions we were all in when it used it's powers to protect our lives back on Earth. Max lived through drowning, so he only had a slight collaspsion. You went through many tortures when you lived with your grandfather, but lived through them, so that explains why there were so many burn marks all over you. And me...it kept me from dying when Mural and her gang beat the living tar out of me, and when I fell off that cliff a few days ago..."  
  
"So...what do you think is going to happe to Tyson?"  
  
"I don't have any idea, really...I never asked if he had any near death experiences...I guess we'll find out sooner or later, right?"  
  
"It would seem so..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean that Gabriel and Rumil are no longer in the castle?!" A fist of the lavender haired boy slammed into the table in front of him, growling in rage.  
  
"I can't find Gabriel anyway in the castle, and Rumil is no longer in your chambers anymore..." Aeriol explained.  
  
"That damn boy...when I get my hands on him, I'm going to wrap my hands around his lithe throat until he breathes his last breath..."  
  
With that being said, the black eyed boy stormed off, heading for his chambers. He slammed the sliding doors shut, growling in rage that the bronze eyed boy had betrayed him and escaped with the dragon guardian. He went by the back of his room, and lifted his hands, as a violet light began to swirl around his hands, forming a circle in them. Then, he was suddenly holding a deep violet sphere, that was glowing with a eerie light. He began to concentrate, as a image began to appear in the sphere. As he looked into it, he began to get a image that made him smirk cruelly. He saw the four children, the four guardians, and the silver haired boy riding on the back of the phoenix god, bringing them to the floating the mountain so they could release the dragon from it's seal. He smirked, closing his hands, making the sphere disappear in a blink of an eye. His black eyes glared into the wall. (If your eyes could melt walls, the wall would already be gone -_-)  
  
"You will pay, Gabriel...pay for your betrayel..."  
  
A/N:: Okay, that's all I have for now. I hope you people like how it's coming. Okay, tell me straight. You want me to have Cereberus kill Gabriel, or just injure him badly? I leave it all to you fans. Enjoy, and r/r on your way out. bye bye ^^ 


	10. Pained

A/N:: I hope you people aren't upset at me that it's taking me so long to update, just blame my homework, and my shrunk time on the comp -_- It's really annoying, honestly. Anyways, here we go, and don't worry, thanks to your pleas, I won't kill Gabriel. ^^ Here we go  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The navy haired boy could feel his fingers slightly tighten around the silk like feathers of the phoenix god, as they began to get closer to the floating mountain where he knew the sleeping dragon was waiting to have it's seal broke. It was probably already aware that the other three gods had been released, and it was patiently waiting to be brought out of it's seal. He was really nervous about all this, since he was the last one that still had the power of one of the gods in him, and he didn't know what was going to happen to him when he released the ryu kami-sama. The navy haired boy's new koi looked over at him, seeing the look of nervousness on his face. He made his way over to him, and laid his hands on his, making firey orange face the storm eyes. A soft reassuring smile appeared on the sea blue haired boy's, seeing a grin appearing on the storm eyed boy's lips.  
  
The silver haired boy was looking up at the mountain ahead of them, seeing the clouds always seemed to go by a lot slower as they approached the seal of the dragon. He began to let his eyes wander a bit, seeing the scenes in the area. He could see the bright blue ocean sparkling in the white light of the sun of Spirit Ward. From here, he could even see the burning volcano, Phoenix Mountain. His long silver hair began to gently flow through the wind, as he continued to look around. The blonde haired boy looked over, seeing the curiousity running through the bronze eyed boy, and gave a small smile. The teenager was acting like a little child that was going to the park for the first time, but he couldn't really blame him. He had been locked away in a castle that's only sight was the winds pouring with dust since he was a baby.  
  
The group turned back to the floating mountain, as the phoenix landed on the soft ground, and laid it's head down, as if signaling them that it was safe for them to get off now. The black haired neko-jin slide down the bird's silky back, and offered a hand to the slate haired boy, still worried about the burns that were still covering him. The Russian greatfully took the black gloved hand, as he made his way off the red bird. The Tiger and Turtle guardian made their way off the bird, Max and Dranzer right next behind them. The last ones to make their way off the phoenix god was the silver haired boy, and the dragon child, and guardian. They all looked over to see a small cave that was the entrance to the mountain. A small sapphire light illuminated the entrance, as they could hear a pulse coming from inside.   
  
The navy haired boy felt his shoulders tense up as he faced the cave in front of him. His storm eyes seemed uncomfortable, since he knew what would happen when he went in there. He and Dragoon would have to release the ryu kami, and then, he too would have a test placed upon himself like the others did. He looked over at the others, taking in the looks they had on their faces. Kai's blood red orbs narrowed, the seriousness flashing in them, pretty much saying for him to be careful. Rei, who was still keeping his koi on his feet watched the ryu child with eyes of concern. The blonde had a uncomfortable frown on his face, but he made a gesture to him that said to go in and get it over with. Tyson frowned, and looked over at his koi, who gave him a look of seriousness. He seemed ready to go through with it, as he reached over, and took the Japanese boy's hand into his own, and smiled lightly. The storm eyed boy smiled, feeling a bit more confindent than before. He gave a nod to the others, then started for the entrance of the mountain.  
  
As the two boys headed inside, the silver haired boy walked over to the edge of the mountain, and looked out at the sights covering the land around him. He could see the deep caves of the planet where the Tiger was once sealed. He continued to look around, seeing the mountain, Phoenix Mountain. He was actually very glad that he had agreed to himself to bring the dragon guardian to the others, and his koi. His bronze eyes seemed to close a bit, as he looked around at the Spirit Ward palace, where Gaia resided, along with his son and the rest of the guardians, which would change after they had stopped Cereberus. Suddenly, the silver haired boy paniced a bit. What would the lavender haired god do when he finds out that he had helped Dragoon escape the castle? His bronze eyes closed completely, just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned around, only to be faced with a pair of cereulean eyes. He blinked lightly, his silver hair gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The two boys carefully made their way down the stone steps, looking ahead at the bright sapphire light that was ahead of them, still lightly pulsing as they walked toward it. The navy haired boy took in a breath, wanting to get this over with as fast as he could. Dragoon looked away from the pulsing light, and looked down at the storm eyed boy, who seemed pretty tense about all this. He couldn't really blame him, since he was probably remembering what happened to the others when they released the three other gods. In fact, the dragon guardian was seeming a little tense himself, though he didn't want to show that to his already nervous koi. He picked up his pace a little, and laid his hand over the boy's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. The storm eyed boy couldn't help but feel a grin appear on his lips. At least he knew that he could be with his koi, even after all this mess was over.  
  
They both walked into the cave where they found themselves in a room that seemed to be made out of emerald green room, that gleamed with the sapphire light the entire cave was giving off. They looked around, admiring the room for a minute, until something caught their attention. There, across the room, was the sapphire sealed wall. Inside it laid the resting dragon, silently waiting for it's awakening. The sea blue haired boy tried not to waste any more of the time, and made his way over to the circle of the seal. Tyson, though he knew that they had to get this over with as quickly as possible, still continued to look at the sapphire sealed dragon, seeing the look of imatience that was starting to appear on it's fanged face. The storm eyes closed after that, and he made his way over to the seal, taking a grip of his koi's hand. Dragoon could feel the tight grip that the boy had on his hand, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment. They closed their fire and storm eyes, and began to say the words of the awakening.   
  
"My Lord of the Wind, hear us now,  
  
awaken, and come back from your slumber,  
  
the worlds of image need your powers,  
  
With the will of your power, rise and aid us."  
  
The two looked over as the sapphire began to slowly crack, as they saw the bright eyes of the dragon slowly start to open, looking at the storm eyed boy, and the fire eyed boy as well. With sheer power, the jewel finally shattered, spreading to the ground, but almost instantly disappeared. The dragon flew out of it's prison's letting out a cry of triumph, it seemed. Before the navy haired boy could grasp the situation, he felt his body suddenly lose all of it's energy. The room around him started to go into a mess of color, as he fell to his knees, looking down at the ground. The sea blue haired boy looked over to see Tyson had fallen to the ground, and he seemed very dizzy. His eyes widened, and he quickly ran over to aid his koi. Dragoon lifted the boy into his arms, hearing the soft whimpering coming out of his throat. He waited as the dragon made it's way out of the mountain, before he carried the boy in his arms out of the mountain, climbing rapidly up the stairs to get back to the others.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The red haired boy watched as his blonde koi was busy talking to the silver haired boy. No one else seemed to be talking to him, so Max wanted to try and make the boy feel as if he was a part of the team, even though they all knew he was. He was against Cereberus, like they were, and he even helped Dragoon escape from the clutches of the lavender haired god. But...Dranzer was starting to feel a little jealous of the bronze eyed boy. He really wanted to be talking to the cerulean eyed boy at the moment. While this was going on, the black haired neko-jin was busy treating the burn marks that still covered his body, so they wouldn't be as annoying as they already were. The slate haired boy was just trying to live with the pain, his eye twitching everytime he could feel a sting of pain run through his chest or arms. Driger and Draciel were sitting on one of the rocks, wondering how much longer they would be there before the two boys came back from unsealing the dragon god.  
  
The silver haired boy could sense something come out of the mountain, and he turned his attention away from the blonde, and looked over, as two shilloutes began to make their way out of the entrance of the mountain. Everyone saw what he did, and watched, as the figures stepped out of the shadows. They all felt their eyes widen at what they saw. The dragon guardian was holding the unconsious navy haired boy in his arms, who was breathing a bit harshly. They all stopped what they were doing, and began to make their way over to the two boys, pouring questions like 'what happened?' or 'is he gonna be okay?'. The sea blue haired boy tried his best to answer all their questions. As they were talking to the boy, the bronze eyed boy had seemed to be frozen in his spot near the cliff of the mountain. He thought he sensed something coming their way, but even if he wasn't sure, he still couldn't move.   
  
To everyone's surprise, they heard a painfilled scream fill their ears, they turned, hearing it was Gabriel's voice. They felt their eyes widen at what they saw. A blade was going through the boy's shoulder, blood pouring onto his loose clothes. Right behind him was the bearer of the sword. The black eyes of the the lavender haired god glared into their eyes, as he quickly pulled the sword out of the bronze eyed teen's shoulder, as blood began to spill from it, staining his clothes, and hair. The red haired boy raced forward, and caught the injured boy in his arms, laying a hand on his bleeding shoulder to try and stop it. His emerald eyes looked up to face the person that had just inflicted Gabriel with the wound.   
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you off that easily with just a injury on your shoulder, you little traitor. Oh, it'll be much more than that."  
  
He brought his sword up, as dark energy began to flood around the blade, as his dark eyes began to narrow dangerously, looking into the weakened bronze eyes below him. All around them, the group could see the sky above them start to flood with dark clouds, and eerie lightning. The sea blue haired boy clutched the unconsious boy in his arms, slightly frightened about what was going to happen with the forming storm that Cereberus was creating. Dranzer lifted the injured boy into his arms, and began to back away from the god, as he summoned his power.  
  
"You will never stop my reign of earth and Spirit Ward. I will see you all dead before that happens!" He hissed.  
  
As if one cue to his words, the lightning began to flash, and it started to surround the guardians and children. Driger found himself clutching Draciel tightly, his eyes showing no fear, even though he was slightly afraid of what was going to happen. The black haired neko-jin brought his koi close to him, as the clouds began to gather above their heads. Max brought his arms around the emerald eyed boy in front of him, afraid to let go of him. The dragon guardian clutched the unconsious Tyson closer, ready to protect him from anything that was going to come from the black haired teen. In seconds, the lightinig in the sky flew out of the clouds, and began to fly straight for the group. Before they knew what was happening, a dark shadow covered them, and then they felt everything grow dark around them.  
  
A/N:: Okay, Gabriel was injured, and all the gods were released. What do you think will happen next? Will Cereberus destroy them, or will they finally defeat him? Well, we all know the asnwer, but it's fun to ask. hehe. anyways, r/r see ya next time ^^ 


	11. Decisions

A/N:: While the ideas are floating through my head, I will work on the 11th chapter of this fic. I don't know how long this one is going to take me, but I hope you will all enjoy it as it is, and whenever you feel like re reading this fic. I'm thinking this story will have 2 more chapters after this one, I hope you loved reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Something silky began to go across the cheek of the emerald eyed boy's face, causing him to twitch slightly, a moan escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes, and looked over, seeing the soft ruby red feathers of the Phoenix looking down at him with it's deep ocean eyes. Dranzer blinked lightly, then he felt something warm pressed against his back. He turned, seeing the silver haired boy, his shoulder finally not bleeding anymore, but if left like it was, it would get infected. The phoenix guardian looked over in front of him to see the slate haired boy laying there, still out from the onsault from Cereberus. The red haired boy tore his own sleeve off, the silk cloth lightly brushing against his skin. He began to remove the bronze eyed boy's shirt so he could clean and wrap his injury. He looked around for a minute, studying their surroundings. They seemed to be back in the area of Phoenix Volcano, but it seemed to be surrounded in a transparent sheet of a starry mist, as if they were in space at the same time. He shook his head, and went back to treating Gabriel's shoulder.  
  
In a identical area with the small sheet of star covered mist, the Turtle God hovered over the purple haired girl that was still unconsious, and the cerulean eyed boy that was starting to regain consiousness. A drop of water dripped onto his cheek, letting him gain the strength to wake up completely. He looked around, thinking he was back in a spacy version of the ocean caves. He blinked heavily, and lifted himself off the ground, and saw that Draciel was completely still, but she was still alive, which made Max sigh in relief. He didn't want to be the one to tell Driger that the girl was dead or something. He looked above him to see the Turtle God looking down at him with the purest Albino eyes he had ever seen. He didn't have his phoenix guardian with him at the moment, and the fire red eyed girl didn't have the silver-gold eyed boy with her as well. He lifted the girl onto his lap, and stayed there, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.  
  
In an area of starry mist covered with deep underground caves, there laid the unconsious neko-jin with the tiger guardian. A slight stir ran through the silver-green haired boy, as he managed to open his eyes, looking over to see the Tiger God watching them. He moved his two colored hair away from his face, and lifted himself up from the ground, looking over at the golden eyed boy next to him. The tiger guardian was still out, but he couldn't blame him, since he was recovering from the blast that Cereberus sent at them. He lifted the raven haired boy into his arms, and kept his glance on the white and green striped tiger kami. His silver gold eyes still seemed to remain like stone, as he looked into the golden slitted orbs that seemed like silk. They seemed to be talking through their eyes, as they looked on, neither one of them blinking.  
  
A pair of firey orange eyes began to flutter open, as he found himself in a star covered version of the Floating Mountain, which made it looked a bit more mysterious than it usually did. He lifted himself off his stomach, only to see the navy haired boy was standing not too far away, looking over at the azure dragon that was laying on the rocks above them, it's blazing eyes keeping a lock with the storm eyes of Tyson. The dragon guardian blinked in confusion, seeing that his koi was already awake since he had passed out inside the Floating Mountain who knows how long ago. He lifted himself to his feet, and walked over to the dragon child, wanting to take the boy into his arms for a little while, until whatever the Beast Gods decided to say what they were planning. The navy haired boy could hear the sound of foot steps behind them, so he made a slow turn, seeing that Dragoon was finally awake. The sea blue haired boy smiled warmly at him, and brought his arms out, as if wanting to take the boy into his arms. The storm eyed boy didn't seem to question it, and he jog-walked over to him, and brought his arms around his koi, laying his head on his shoulder. The way the two dragons were standing there, they seemed to want to stay like that for the rest of their lives, together in each others arms.   
  
As if the entire world around them could hear, the four gods let out a giant cry that caught both the guardians' and the children's attention. They looked over as each of the Beasts began to glow with their certain colored aura. Suddenly, the room around them began to glow a brilliant white, making them cover their eyes in fear of being blind by the magneficiant light. As they slowly began to remove cover from their eyes, they found themselves standing in a huge room, all of them together once again. The phoenix ran over to Max, knowing Gabriel was alright on his own, which the silver haired boy promised he would be. Rei made his way over to his slate haired koi, and the silver-green haired boy made his way over to Draciel, both of them in a loving embrace. The silver haired boy looked up, as he could see the four Beasts above his head, ones that his parents told him about before they passed away. The Tiger, the Phoenix, the Turtle, and the Dragon. He felt a little guilty that he had been brought against them, just because he was born in the year of the silver ram (years in Spirit Ward, I'll explain it in the next chapter). He laid his hand over his arm, as his eyes kept a lock with the creatures. The other children and guardians looked up to look at the four beasts above their heads, as if waiting for them to say something.  
  
_**Welcome, children of Earth, guardians of Spirit Ward, the child of the silver ram**_. The tora spoke in a deep silky voice.  
  
The dragon child was the first to speak. "What's happened? What is Cereberus doing now?"  
  
_**It's sad to say this, child, but Cereberus has already turned into his beast form, and he slowly starting to destroy this world. If continued, Spirit Ward will no longer exist, and he will go to destory Earth as well**_. The ryu replied, his fangs showing slightly.  
  
_**We can do very little since we were just released from our prisons in so long, but we can help you defeat the Beast.**_ The phoenix lightly flapped it's ruby wings.  
  
"How can you help us? You just said you could do less than nothing to stop him." Kai interuppted them.  
  
_**You must choose, young one.**_ The Turtle looked at Kai, _**Choose one among you to recieve our power so your strong enough to defeat Cereberus. We shall wait as you make your decision.  
  
**_The four of children of the four gods just stood there with blank looks on their faces. Each of them looked over at the guardians, to make sure they had heard that too. A small nod came from all four of them. Tyson, Rei, Kai, and Max looked at each other, and began to think hard. They could only pick one of them, but they could find strong points in all of them that would be good against Cereberus. Well, asking Tyson was out of the question since he had just broken the seal to the dragon god, and he was in no condition to fight anyone. Kai still had fresh burn marks from when he came out of the volcano, so they wouldn't be any better off with him than if they asked the navy haired boy. They didn't know if asking the cerulean eyed boy was a good idea, since his koi was super protective of him, and he wasn't going to let them do it no matter what they said. They all nodded to each other, seeing they only had one choice of who would gather the four god's power. They turned to the four kamis, seeming a bit confident.  
  
_**Have you made your decision?**_ The dragon looked into their eyes.  
  
"Yes, we have." The Japanese boy replied.  
  
With that, the black haired neko-jin stepped forward, his golden eyes slit and determined. "I will."  
  
With a quick silence, and a nod from the four beasts, they turned back to the children of the beast gods, _**You may approach us, young tiger.  
**_  
The black haired boy looked over at the others, simply looking into the eyes. The navy haired boy simply looked into his golden orbs, as if his eyes were saying 'You can do it, Rei, we believe in you'. He looked in the direction of Max, who's eyes were saying 'Be safe, and come back to us, Rei...'. The neko-jin couldn't help but smile at this. Then, his eyes were then locked with the slate haired boy's, and their gaze seemed to last forever. Kai's eyes seemed to be saying, 'After all that's happened, you better come back, Rei.' A brave smile appeared on the Chinese boy's face, as he turned slowly, and made his way over to the Beast gods. The four animal kamis slowly closed their eyes, as their colored auras surrounded their bodies, and then, faintly started to appear around Rei. As their energy began to flow into his body, it didn't seem to hurt him at all, in fact, it felt as if he was in a deep pool of cool water, and he didn't have to come up to breathe. His golden eyes fluttered close, as he was surrounded by a white aura that seemed to flood the entire room. His hands were placed against his chest, as something began to make it's way out of his back like an arrow.   
  
The others watched as two albino phoenix wings with hints of green streaming through the feathers were spread out of the neko-jin's back. Around his neck was a purple chain with small little water like crystals on it, and a beautiful blue gem that resembled the sapphire in many ways was implanted into one of his black gloves. The guardians, the three other children, and the silver haired boy watched in awe at what the black haired neko-jin looked like as the god's power began to transform his body slightly. The bright hikari finally faded, and they found the two wings were covering the now transformed Rei. With a swift movement, the wings spread, the gemmed purple chain lightly flapping in the breeze that had been created from the wings. The neko-jin slowly opened his eyes, showing they were now a mix of gold with specks of green and red swimming through the liquid gold. He let his eyes glance down at his fingers, which had small demi human claws on them, probably there thanks to the power of both the dragon and tiger. He clentched his hands into fists, as he looked down at the others. The others continued to look at him in awe, especially the slate haired boy. The winged neko nodded to his koi, and then closed his eyes, suddenly vanishing from the void of starry mist.  
  
"Hey, where's he going?" Tyson blinked.  
  
_**He's now arriving in Spirit Ward, where he will have to go against the fully transformed Cereberus.**_ Came the Turtle's response.  
  
A look of concern appeared in the red eyed boy's eyes, "Be safe, Rei-koi..."

{Spirit Ward}

A flash of brilliant silver appeared, as it faded to show the neko-jin, his multi colored eyes fixing on the sight in front of him. There was a giant five headed beast slowly making it's way through a ruined village, the bodies of innocent people spread around the debrie, lying motionless. Rei frowned, as he looked into the blood red eyes of the dog like beast, as it had the scent of blood and fire covering it's lavender fur. The black haired boy lifted one of his hands, a aura of white-green appearing in his hands, as he gave it a hard toss, as it hit the Dog like beast, making it flinch in slight pain, then turn it's five angry and fang showing heads, as it's red eyes dripped in anger. They fixed on the multicolored eyes of the neko-jin, then turned to face him completely. The Beast growled at the winged boy, his voice loud and booming as it spoke.  
  
_**SO, THEY SENT YOU TO GO AGAINST ME, NEKO-JIN? A MERE HUMAN WITH THE BORROWED POWER OF THE GODS GOING AGAINST ME? IT ALMOST MAKES ME LAUGH. I WILL ENJOY DEVOURING YOU, AND THAT LOVELY POWER YOU POSSESS.  
**_  
The golden red-green eyes narrowed, as a silky version of Rei's voice spilled from his mouth, _**This power is too good for even you, Cereberus, you won't even be able to get a taste of it, since you are going to finally die, and end your reign that has slept these last two decades. **_The bluish green flames suddenly surrounded his body, _**For the people you killed, and all the damage you've done to both worlds, I will finish you right here.  
**_  
A/N:: WOAH!! Rei looked sooooo cool!! If any of you want, I could draw a picture of what Rei looks like in this fic, and put it on MediaMiner. Please r/r and enjoy


	12. Returning

A/N:: Okay, now that I've finally gottan an idea what should happen, I will explain the year thingy. ::coughs::  
  
::goes into lecture mode:: In the world of Spirit Ward, their terms of time is a lot slower than Earth's. The 12 animals of the zodiac is only 6 years of the spirits for them. In other words, one year in Spirit Ward is like two on Earth. For each year, there is an animal.   
  
Year of the Dragon, Year of the Phoenix, Year of the Tiger, Year of the Turtle, Year of the Silver Ram, and the Year of the Black Ram.  
  
Okay, before I forget, I'm having a contest, and the person that can figure out my number between 1-10 will be paired with Gabriel in the last chapter of my fic. If you want a different name in this fic, let me know in your review, and what you want to look like. I'll try my best to put it out the best I can, promise   
  
Anyways, back to the chapter  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The navy haired boy looked over at the silver haired boy, who was sitting on the ground of the star misted void, seeming to be looking into a light that was radiating from the ground. He slowly made his way from the rest of the group, and walked over to see what the child of the silver ram was looking at. What he saw slightly startled him. Gabriel was looking into a small mirror that was showing the battle between the god blessed neko-jin and the dog like monster, Cereberus. It didn't take the others long to notice, and they made their way over, looking into the mirror as well. The slate haired boy gently laid one of his hands on the glassey surface, looking into the golden eyes of his koi, as he continued to battle by himself against the gigantic beast. The majestic white wings with green stripes swimming through each feather flashed out like an arrow, keeping the boy in the air, as he pointed his gemmed glove at the beast, a azure blast hitting the beast in the face, causing it to whimper slightly, then growl. A frown was placed on Kai's face, as he watched the battle go on, feeling a bit useless that he couldn't be there himself. The silver haired boy saw the look that was forming on the phoenix's face, and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. The slate haired boy turned slightly, seeing the comforting smile appeared on Gabriel's face. His red eyes softened slightly, as he turned back to the mirror.  
  
'Rei...'  
  
"Don't worry, Kai." Tyson's mirth voice came to break the silence, "Rei will be able to win this, as long as we believe he will, okay?"  
  
A smirk came across the Russian's face as the storm eyed teen said that. If he didn't know any better, he could swear that was the first intelligent thing that came out of the Japanese boy's mouth. Just to break the moment, there was a flash of violet light that covered the mirror, causing the whole group to look back, trying to see what had happened. When the lavender smoke lifted, it wasn't a sight they were wanting to see. The neko-jin was covering his arm with his hand, trying to stop the copper liquid that had appeared from the attack of the dog like beast. The red eyes of the phoenix widened, as he pushed everyone aside, laying his hands on the mirror, praying to god himself that Rei would be able to make it, and still defeat Cereberus.  
  
Kai wasn't the only one that was getting concerened for the injured tiger. The cerulean eyed teen stared at the light mirror with a look of sheer horror. He had the same idea that the Russian had, hoping he would live, and still beat Cereberus. The guardians, all four of them seemed to be silently praying in their minds that everything would turn out alright in the end of this. The navy haired boy watched the battle happening in front of him, eyes narrowed, having hope in his heart that the raven haired neko would be able to win this fight. The silver haired boy had a frown appearing on his face, as he watched the five headed dog like beast of Cereberus and the god blessed Rei through his mirror.   
  
'Rei...you will win this battle...I'll make sure you get back to your koi, I promise.'  
  
Unseen by the others, Gabriel stood up from his seat on the cold ground, staring at the others that were watching the mirror in concern and slight hope. He closed his bronze eyes, and turned on one heel, and began to walk away from the group. As he did this, only one pair of red eyes caught him slipping into the darkness of the starry mist void by himself. The turtle guardian stood from her position, and slipped away, quietly following him to see what he was doing. The silver haired boy stopped when he was finally out of sight from the others, and lifted his hands up slightly, as his body was surrounded by a beautiful aura of silver. It engulfed him, and caused him to closed his bright bronze eyes. The lavender haired girl nearly felt her eyes widen as she watched the display of power happen in front of her.   
  
'What....is he doing?'  
  
{Spirit Ward}  
  
The copper liquid began to drip through the neko-jin's fingers, as he continued to stare harshly at the beast in front of him. He mentally groaned to himself, wishing the four gods could have given him a healing spell with all the power they had blessed him with. He shook his head mentally, and began to let his mind go back to the battle in front of him. He wasn't going to let this monster destroy any more people than he had already done to the destroyed village in front of his eyes. The red eyed beast glared angrily, and charged once again at the tiger stripped winged boy, ready to finish what he had begun with his arm. A growl escaped the Chinese boy's throat, as he lifted his blue gemmed hand, as it began to glow a deadly red, and held the arm with his blood covered fingers, as the multiple blasts of red energy began to fly at the beast. Cereberus tried his best to dodge them, but most of them continued to hit him rapidly, and most of them hit the beast in it's blazing blood eyes, causing him to cry out in pain and blindness. Only one head was spared the blinding fate, and it was glaring at the boy, ready to tear him apart.  
  
Before the golden eyed boy could react, one of Cereberus' three tails shot out like a whip, and brought itself around the boy's body, tightening as soon as it had a grip around him. His albino wings were trapped within the thick violet fur, and he was trapped, helpless to any attack that might come his way any time soon. Without warning, a shooting burning pain ran through his arm, feeling the muscle being slowly torn apart. He bit into his lip, trying to stop any possible scream to leave his mouth and give the beast any more pleasure than he was probably getting now. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the purple chain around his neck began to glow with a vibrant aura, causing it to surround his body. He closed his multi colored eyes, allowing the light to wrap around his body, as a enourmous power started to cover him, and caused the attacking beast to release his hold on Rei's arm. The arms slipped out of the tails grip, flasing the demi-human claws in sight, as he threw them into the skin of the dog like beast. A golden colored blood began to spill onto the violet fur. With a slight jerk, the tail around him released him from it's grip, freeing him from the furred prison.  
  
The aura from the chain continued to wrap itself around the neko-jin, starting to heal the injuries around his arms. He blinked, trying to grasp what just happened. When did he get a healing spell? And why didn't it work when he was first injured by the beast, but it did now? He looked down at his blood covered claws, then his eyes narrowed, as he looked over at Cereberus. His albino wings spread completely, as his body was covered with a aura of lavender, crimson, azure, forest, and silver. It completely surrounded the area. He threw his hands towards the heavens, his eyes slowly opening, as they narrowed into slits, making them look like a cat's. He looked down at the nearly comepletely blinded beast, as different colored energy sabers began to appear over his head, glowing with deadly colors of the four gods, and the silver ram.   
  
_**Oblivion Sabers!!**_  
  
With those words coming out of the boy's mouth, he threw his hands toward the beast below his feet, giving a silent signal to the sabers above his head. In seconds, the multi colored energy flew at the beast, slashing through it's flesh, leaving deep gashes, allowing the golden blood to seep out, and spill into the destroyed ground below his feet. The blinded heads cried out in rage, it's entire body covered in it's god like blood, it's only sighted head to glare at the koneko. He wasn't going to lose to this human, no matter what it costed him. The multi colored eyes narrowed, as he raised his hand, a sword of the dragon's wind appeared in his hand, and he brought it forward, pointing it at the lavender furred beast. A glare appeared in the pair of blood eyes, seeming to rival those of Kai's. Rei got his sword ready in his hands, and shot down toward him like an arrow, his sword ready to cut through the creature like a knife to butter. In a movement too quick for the neko-jin to stop, the dog like beast closed it's eyes, as a dark aura appeared in front of the head the neko was ready to cut with one slice. In front of him appeared....Aeriol.  
  
{Beast God's Void}  
  
"FATHER!!!!!!" Dragoon cried loudly, as the wind sword penetrated the throat of the guardian of the black ram.  
  
Tyson's storm eyes widened in both shock and dispise. How could someone sink so low, as using someone's father as their shield? He could hear the sobs of his koi echoing through his head, making him turn to see the boy on the ground, not bothering to look into Gabriel's mirror anymore. A look of concern appeared on the navy haired boy's face, as he bent down, and took the dragon guardian into his arms, stroking his sea blue hair soothingly. The firey eyed boy clutched his koi close to him, shaking as he continued to sob, since he had witnessed his father's death. The others were just as shocked, maybe even more, but they didn't know what they could do. The Russian looked back at the mirror, and could see the look of pure shock that was written all over his neko-jin's face, since he had hit the wrong target. He gently laid his hand on the glassey surface, his eyes narrowed.  
  
'It wasn't your fault, my tiger...don't let the blood of Aeriol's blood get to your head...please hurry and destroy Cereberus...so I may hold you in my arms again...'  
  
{Spirit Ward}  
  
The sword quickly disappeared from the boy's grip, as the limp body of Emiel fell to the ground below, landing with a soft thud that could barely be heard. His multi colored eyes were wide with shock, as he saw the black blood of the dragon guardian's father covering his palms. A deep booming laugh began to spill from the dog beast's mouth, as he saw the look of horror in Rei's eyes. Suddenly, a look of disgust ran through his face. He couldn't believe that Cereberus would go lower than dirt and use Aeriol to take the hit that was for him. That coward....no wonder he needed to die...he was manipluative. If not for the turn of events, that could have been Gabriel that he ran his sword through. He glared, and appeared in front of the beast, the blazing sword of the phoenix appearing in his hands. Before the lavender dog beast could react, the cat thrashed the sword forward, and cut the only sighted head with one swing, letting it fall to the ground with the black ram guardian's corpse.  
  
A glare appeared on his face, as he rushed forward, and started to do the same thing to the other heads that had lost their sight, thanks to his azure blasts. His liquid gold eyes narrowed in spite, as he flew into the air, and raised his hand, a big sphere of silver and blue energy appearing in his hands. He was going to destroy this beast with the power of the silver ram and the dragon. It's the least he could do, since that was Dragoon's father. As soon as he held a blast that was even bigger than the turtle god, and with one throw of his arm, he tossed it at the headless god, causing it to disinigrate, as the light of the blast spread across the area. Rei slowly floated to the ground, the white phoenix wings disappearing into his back. The chain, the jeweled glove, the demi human claws also disappeared along with the wings. He wasn't expecting them to stay, since it was only a borrowed gift. In a flash of lavender light, the others appeared behind the battle exausted boy.   
  
The slate haired boy dashed over to his koi, having his arms out, ready to take his neko into them. A tired smile appeared on Rei's face, as he was immediately brought into a hug, and was having his raven hair stroked more times than he could keep up with. The navy haired boy had finally gotten his dragon to settle down a bit, and he didn't show any anger to Rei when they started to talk about what had happened. Dragoon finally convinced the quilt filled neko-jin that it wasn't his fault that his father had died, and he was glad that he finally destroyed Cereberus for it. A small smile appeared on the golden eyed boy, as him and the dragon guardian's hand. The phoenix was busy talking with the silver ram child, with Max right next to him. He seemed just as happy that the whole mess was finally over. The cerulean eyed boy simply smiled, having the red haired boy's arm laced around him. Driger and Draciel were still looking at the four beast gods that were right behind the group, and seemed to be waiting for something. The children and the guardians turned, waiting for what they had to say to them.  
  
_**We are very impressed with you all. In our graditude, we give you thanks for saving this planet.**_  
  
"We were glad to help." Tyson gave them a grin, taking a tight grip of Dragoon's hand.  
  
The dragon smirked lightly, showing it's fangs, _**We can now send you all home. It's your choice where you can go, though. Where would each of you like to go now?  
**_  
The group looked at each other, and Kai spoke first, "I want to go back to Earth."  
  
"Me too." Said the neko-jin.  
  
"I would like to go to Earth with my koi." Dranzer brought his arms around Max.  
  
The blonde smiled. "Same for me."  
  
"We'll stay here." Draciel took a grip of her tiger guardian's waist.  
  
"We're going to Earth." The boys with orbs of storms and fire said together.  
  
"I would like to go to Earth with them."  
  
The turtle nodded, _**Very well then.**_  
  
The four beast gods formed a circle, and concentrated their power, using it to call upon the portal spell. In a flash of violet sparks, a void of lavender appeared in front of the group, ready to send the rest of them home. Being the brave one, the slate haired boy took the hand of his koi, and walked forward, stepping into the portal that lead back home. Max and Dranzer weren't too far behind, and headed through. Tyson looked at the dragon guardian, then looked at the bronze eyed boy, and smirked, taking both of their hands, and quickly ran into the void that lead back to Earth. The tiger guardian and the turtle guardian watched as the portal closed, and the four beasts headed off to fix the mess that the deceased god had created. The two smiled at each other, latching arms, and then headed off, ready to give the whole story to Dranzer's father, Gaia.  
  
A/N:: Only one more chapter to go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me hours to write. I repeat, these chapters are going to kill me. Anyways, don't forget the contest, and r/r please 


	13. Proposing

A/N:: You were all close, and I give you all congradulations for voiting, and to others that didn't, I guess you didn't like poor Gabriel/Ravien very much. Yes, Ravien is the boy's real name. Dranzer's real name is Kokuei (don't laugh) and since Driger and Draceil don't show up in this last chapter, I don't have to say their real names, it will forever be as mystery to us all ::snicker:: Now, the moment you've all been waiting for....my number was....6!  
  
Winner:: russle  
  
Angelgirl10:: Sorry, girl, you were close. ::hands her a Ravien plushie:: Here, have this as a back up prize   
  
Anyways, please enjoy this last chapter ::throws Ty/Rumil plushies, Max/Kokuei korean blankets, and Rei/Kai notebooks, and other school supplies:: Thank you all for reading I love you all!!  
  
Rei:: Kara doesn't own Beyblade, so sueing her will be useless.  
  
Kai:: Sides, she has no money to be sued with  
  
Kara:: ¬.¬U  
  
Max:: ::is in his bedroom with Kokuei::  
  
Tyson:: ::is locked up in the closet with Rumil::  
  
Ravien:: ::is going on a date with Lucy(russle)::  
  
"Days of Storms and Fire"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
_Journal entry #25  
  
Owner:: Ravien Silver  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is Ravien, or Gabriel again. It's been a while since I've been able to just sit down and write in this little book. There's been a lot of things that has happened in the last year since we came back from Spirit Ward, and I'm pretty glad it did.  
  
Now...who to start with....?   
  
Oh, Kai and Rei finally got their chance to hold a small wedding of their own, since just going to court and being considered a couple was pretty stupid to them, and everyone else. I kinda have to agree, it is a bit stupid, but this is my opinion, so we'll ignore it. I finally got a chance to see them today. I've never seen Rei so happy before, everytime I saw him, the smile on his face was more bright than the next. I could tell that him and Kai were going to have the best days of their lives together. With a little money struggle, since Kai had a problem with his grandfather, and he was disowned, (which I recently found out what that means) Kai was finally able to get him and his love a vacation to America. Yeah, it doesn't sound like much, but we're in Japan, and everyone but Max has been there. I might go one day, but it depends if I get the money. I think Kai and Rei will be able to have the best in their relationship, and I pray to the silver ram that they have a life of happiness.  
  
Max and Dranzer (or his real name, Kokuei) are planning on getting married in less than a month, and I just recieved my invitaion to the festivitie. Those two seem so happy together, it seems pretty interesting the circumstances that they met in. The phoenix guardian and the child of the turtles. It's an interesting pair. Not that I'm complaining, the two are so cute together. I'm planning on seeing the two next week, so I can see how their doing, since everyone has been helping me try to fit in with this world the last year, which I'm very thankful....oh wait...we're not talking about me. Kokuei, with a little help from Rei and Kai, finally learned what he was supposed to do in a wedding, and what the ring was for. If they wouldn't have told him, he would have lost it long ago. I pray that they will spend the rest of their lives together in peace, they could use it.  
  
Rumil and Tyson...it's hard to know what they've been up to. The two have been traveling around, going to places like China, America, Russia, and other places I've heard about from my friends. Rumil has been curious about the world around him, and has been pleading to Tyson (Rumil pleading? Never thought I'd see the day) if they could go to different places. Being the way he was, Tyson couldn't fight it, and agreed he would when he had enough money saved up. Year later, they're gone, and not due back for another three months. I think they are the most blessed couple in this group (besides Kai and Rei, which Rei had to fight Cereberus, and Kai was worried sick), and I wish them about as much happiness as I have given to the others.   
  
I don't know where my life would be if I hadn't been in Cereberus' castle, on the day Aeriol came back with Rumil, and I hadn't decided to take him back to the others. I give them much thanks that they have brought my life out of the darkness that I only dreamed I would escape, and give me the light that I could live a better life than I was now. And it paid off, more or less to my liking. I have a girlfriend now, Lucy. Well, her full name is Lucifer, believe it or not, but I call her Lucy for short. She has the most beautiful red eyes I've ever seen. Believe it or not, they are more pure than the eyes of Draciel and Kai. Her black hair goes to her knees, which she always keeps in a braid. She wears mostly black, like trench coats, tank tops, slacks, pocket pants, boots, things like that, but I don't mind, I think they make her look more mysterious and beautiful than I could ever imagine.  
  
Well, I don't know if that was longer, or shorter than I've written, but I need to get going. Lucy is going to pick me up in a couple minutes so we can go out on our date that I had asked to take with her. Where are we going? My little secret.  
  
With the blessings of the silver ram,  
  
Ravien Silver  
_  
The small book was brought to a close, a small sigh escaping the lips of the silver haired boy. He brushed his hair out of his face, and picks up his hair tie that he got made for him from the black haired neko-jin. He brought the bronze colored tie around his silver locks, trapping them inside. He let it drop, making it look like he had a tail coming out of his head. He brought out a black shirt with a picture of a silver phoenix painted across it, and threw it over his chest, just as a honk from outside was heard. He looked outside, seeing the black haired girl sitting in her car, lightly letting her fingers drum the dashboard, awaiting the boy to come out, so they could get going. A smile ripped across his lips, and he threw his brush to the side, and slipped on his shoes, dashing out of the house. He made his way out of the house, and opened the door to the car, and slipped inside. The red eyed girl gave a small smirk as he climbed in, and turned the keys in the ignition, and then sped away from Ravien's house.  
  
"What you been up to these days, Ravien? I really missed you this week."  
  
"Sorry, Luc, I went to visit my friends all this week. Well...minus Tyson and Rumil, they're in New York this week."  
  
"Well, good for them." A smile appeared on the raven haired girl's face, "Well, as long as we can have some time to ourselves now, that's what matters, Ravi."  
  
It had been a while since the raven haired girl and the silver haired girl had been able to get some time together. The child of the ram had been visiting the others for quite some time, trying to catch up on what's been going on with them the last year, while Lucy had gone on a trip with her family, since they wanted to get away for a while, so now they were going to make it up to each other. The raven haired girl continued to drive along the street, as the bronze eyed boy was quietly drumming his fingers on the dashboard, like Lucy had been doing not too long ago. He was getting very anxious about he was going to do when they got there. Well, he really didn't know where he was going, since it was the red eyed girl's decision where they were going that evening, but he was really nervous about something.  
  
Lucy drove the car up the mountain path, letting her rouge eyes glance at the silver haired boy that was sitting there quietly, seeming really anxious about something. He was just staring out the window of the car, deep in thought, tapping his fingers on the car. She raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, knowing it was better to leave him in his thoughts at moments like this. After a while, they finally reached their destination, which was the point of a mountain, where they could get a excellent view of the city from there. The lights from the city seemed to caused the ruby and bronze eyes to glow brightly. Finally, the bronze eyes glanced over at the black clad girl, who was still tranced by the lights coming from the city. He slowly reached out, and took the girl's hand into his own, placing his other hand over it as well. Her blood eyes turned away from the lights, and turned to face him, rouge meeting bronze.  
  
"Yes, Ravien?"  
  
"Luci...I was wondering...how long have been going out?"  
  
"...Well, I don't really bother to keep track...but I would say...we've been going out for over 7 months."  
  
A smile traced the child of the silver ram's face, "7 months...it doesn't seem like that much...it seemed longer..."  
  
This caused the girl to blink lightly, "...Did you wanna tell me something, Ravi? If you do, I'm listening."  
  
"Yes, I do." He pulled out a small box, "Every day we've spent together has lifted every year that I've wasted in darkness and evil...I will always be grateful that you fell into my life, Luci, and I would like to pay it back to you...I want to give my world to you."  
  
She looked down, seeing him open the box, showing a blood red rubied ring, "Ravien..."  
  
"Lucifer...will you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smiled warmly to her.  
  
A look of shock appeared on her face, but after a while it quickly passed, and she threw her arms around him, gently nuzzling her face into his silver hair, "Of course I will, Ravi." She smiled happily.  
  
The silver haired boy smiled warmly, and brought his arms around the girl, gently stroking her back, letting her warmth cover his senses. He looked up at the stars above his head. He could swear the others were watching him from where he was. There was Kai and Rei standing next to each other, seeming to give him a victory sign. Then he saw Max and Kokuei, waving slightly at him, wishing him good luck. Then, last but not least, there stood Tyson and Rumil, faces seeming filled with joy and pride as they watched him. The navy haired boy gave a quick peace sign, and Rumil simply winked at him, congradulating him. He closed his bronze eyes, mouthing 'thank you', as the silver moon began to lift into the sky, shining down on the two lovers.   
  
_**The day orbs of fire laid itself on storm  
  
the heavens sang, and they were brought closer,  
  
even in times of tragety and sorrow,  
  
those days will live on,  
  
as Days of Storms and Fire.  
**_  
A/N:: And that's all she wrote   
Kai:: That's it? Aw man, that sucks  
Rei:: Besides, that chapter was only about Gabriel, where were we?  
Kara:: Aw, don't be selfish, I needed one chapter about just Gabriel, you had all the others  
Tyson:: She's got a point  
Rumil/Kokuei/Ravien:: True  
Max:: ::looks at the readers:: Hope you enjoyed this story r/r on your way out.  
Everyone:: Bye bye!!  
Kara:: I love you all!! ::blows a kiss to everyone:: 


End file.
